Fresh start
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto stared at the test in his hands. He knew that it was horrible. But the Genin Exam was in three months. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the test in his hands. He knew that it was horrible. But the Genin Exam was in three months. He had that long to improve and he knew it wasn't going to be enough if he just studied and tried to do it on his own. And he also knew he couldn't ask Iruka to re-teach him everything while he was still teaching them things. It would be unfair. So he sat on the swing that night trying to figure it out. He was there until the sun was setting. He frowned really and when he saw Genin coming and going into a classroom the idea hit him. He ran from his spot on the swing and followed them to their classroom.

He felt the hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a Jonin who said, "What are you doing here brat? This isn't the place to be playing around."

Naruto smiled and said, "Are you the instructor?"

"Yes I am. Why are you asking?" said the Jonin

The man had fair skin and short, straight, dark red hair. He was very tall, fairly muscular, and had a broad build. He wore a standard Jonin uniform. This consisted of a Konoha flak jacket, Dark blue pants, long-sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, and sandals. The most notable feature Naruto noticed was his eyes, they were exotic in shape as they were shaped more like a Wolf or Fox's would be and they were bright orange in color.

"Can I speak with you in private before you start your class sir?" said Naruto being polite and pulling out manners he rarely used.

The man nodded and leaned into the room and said, "Sit down and shut up I will return shortly."

With that they walked away to another room that was empty and the man turned and said, "So what ya want whiskers?"

Naruto pulled the test score sheet from his pocket and handed it to him and the man took it and read through it and said, "No offense kid but this is atrocious. You know that right."

"Yeah I know it's why I wanted to talk to you. My other teachers here at the academy have tried to make me fail. My current teacher Iruka wasn't the nicest person to me up until about a month ago. But with the exam in three months there is no way to correct everything when he's already busy teaching us." Said Naruto

The man nodded and said, "So why come to me?"

"Well I remembered that the Genin who wash out come here to take classes over pretty much. Your class is everything we were taught in the academy but at a much more rapid pace. Your classes last at least three months long. And the next one starts tomorrow at the first of the month. I was thinking if I went to the Academy during the day and attended your classes at night then I could possibly catch up in my studies." Said Naruto

"Why not just bomb the exam and take the year over?" said the man finding Naruto's logic sound but wanted a reason.

"Not many people like me for some reason. The civilians teach their children I am a monster that needs to be put down for so much as breathing the same air as them. The lesser clans teach their children pretty much the same thing except they tell them I am a demon and I am dangerous. They teach them that I am a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. I am in the class with the major clan heirs. They aren't my friends per say. But at least they treat me like I am human. I don't want to be stuck on a team where I not only have to worry about enemies slitting my throat in my sleep but my teammates as well." Said Naruto, "So I want to graduate this time around with these kids so I can at least put some trust in them and not have to sleep like an ANBU Captain every time we're alone together."

The man chuckled and said, "Been around ANBU Captain's have we whiskers?"

"Quite a few. So many in fact I am probably the only one who can walk up on Captain Hound and Hebi while sleeping and not end up in the morgue. Can do the same to Ibiki too but I don't recommend that trust me. He makes all ANBU Captain look like pregenin when being woken up." Said Naruto shuddering

The man was shocked at that cause they were the most dangerous to get near when sleeping to wake them. And the man said, "What about Anko? Can you interrupt her when eating Dango?"

"I'm usually the one the ANBU come to inform her she is requested in the Hokage's office. Plus I can steal from her plate and still retain my fingers." Said Naruto smiling

The man was impressed and said, "You realize I don't allow for anything. That if I agree you will be treated like all the other washouts."

"I am aware. I promise I'll work hard, pay attention, and not goof off." Said Naruto, "And once I make a promise I never break it, ever."

The man said, "Alright. To prove you mean it I need written permission from the Hokage tomorrow at the start of class."

Naruto smiled and said, "Consider it done sir."

The man chuckled and said, "Good get home. You got school in the morning. And you better at least keep you grades up to their current level at the beginning. I will be checking in with Umino from time to time on you. If I find your grades are slipping or you're goofing off in his class I will drop you from my program entirely and suggest to the Sandaime to drop you from the Ninja program in its entirety."

Naruto bowed and said, "You have my word. Thank you for the chance sir."

Naruto returned home that night. He was especially happy with himself. The next morning he went to class. And at lunch he went to Ichiraku before going to the Mission desk. He figured it was the best place to look for the old man. He was right too. He went into the room and Genma laughed and said, "I think you're too young to be getting missions Naruto."

"Ha ha Genma." Said Naruto amused before looking at Hiruzen, "Grandpa Can I speak with you for a moment. It's important."

Hiruzen was curious to know what he wanted so he said, "Alright come on Naruto."

Naruto followed him into the office and Hiruzen said, "Do you want to speak alone?"

"Please Grandpa." Said Naruto smiling

Hiruzen sent the ANBU out of the room. Once alone Hiruzen said, "What is it your need to speak to me about Naruto?"

Naruto first took out two bowls of Ramen and placed one on the desk and said, "I got you lunch too since I am cutting into your lunch hour."

"Why thank you Naruto." Said Hiruzen as he dug into his meal

Naruto took out his test and gave it to him and Hiruzen looked it over and said, "Naruto I am sorry for this but this is atrocious."

"I know that actually. And with only three months left till the exam I can't expect Iruka-sensei to re-teach me everything. And I don't want to end up on a team where I have to not only worry about my enemy killing me in my sleep but my teammates as well." Said Naruto as he looked at his bowl, "I talked to the teacher of the washout program and he said I could come there at night to relearn everything at a more accelerated rate. But I needed written permission from you to prove I actually meant it." Naruto looked at him, "I promise I'll work hard, I won't goof off, and I'll actually do the work like I'm supposed to. He already said that if my grades are affected in Iruka-sensei's class or I goof off in his class like I have been he's going to throw me from his program and ask that you throw me from the whole Ninja program completely."

Hiruzen understood the gravity of the situation and Naruto's reason and he said, "You realize that means you won't be able to wear that right?"

"I am aware. If he knows where I can get it and not be charged an arm and a leg for it then alright. I didn't even order this Gramps. I ordered something completely different that would've looked awesome. The guy at the store changed my order form somehow and I ended up with this. So I shoved it in his face by acting like I loved it." Said Naruto

Hiruzen wasn't happy about that but he said, "Alright I will allow it. And I will hold you to what he said. If you can't take this chance seriously Naruto I will drop you from the Ninja program and send you to the Samurai instead."

Naruto paled and said, "Yes sir."

Hiruzen wrote it up and handed him the letter and said, "Give that to Sosuke-san when you get there tonight. Now eat your lunch before it gets cold. Cold Ramen tastes horrible."

Naruto laughed at that and they enjoyed their Ramen and their visit. They even went so far as to have a chess match. Hiruzen had just won when an ANBU opened the door and said, "Sir I am sorry to interrupt but Uzumaki is late in returning to his class."

Both of them exclaimed and Hiruzen said, "Thank you for inform us."

Hiruzen personally escorted Naruto back to class and upon entering Iruka and the class stood at attention and everyone bowed and said, "Good Afternoon Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Afternoon class."

"Is there a problem Sir?" said Iruka thinking the worst

"No Iruka there is no problem. I merely came to apologize. Time got away from us." Said Hiruzen as he placed his hand on Naruto's head, "We are sorry he is late in returning to your class."

Iruka was shocked and said, "To be honest sir I had thought he had skipped and was just about to run off to find him."

Naruto laughed nervously and Hiruzen looked at him with a very stern look and Naruto shocked them all by hanging his head before he bowed and said, "I'm sorry for always disrupting the class Iruka-sensei. I promise I won't do it again."

Iruka was shocked and said, "Alright Naruto. Tell the Hokage thank you for bringing you here and then find your seat."

Naruto turned and said, "Thank you."

Hiruzen smiled and ruffled his messy hair and said, "Your welcome."

Naruto as he was leaving said, "Have a nice afternoon Grandpa."

Everyone was shocked at that and Hiruzen chuckled and said, "You too my boy."

When he left Naruto turned to Iruka and said, "We are sorry for my being late. I was visiting with him and discussing something with him and we kind of lost track of time while playing chess."

Iruka said, "Your forgiven go on back to your seat."

Naruto went back to his seat and the collective thought through all the children's head was, _Naruto is the Hokage's Grandson!_

When class ended Naruto packed up and when he got to the front Iruka said, "Naruto come here please."

Naruto came over and said, "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka reached into his vest pocket and removed a candy bar and handed it to him and Naruto looked at him and said, "Um not to be rude by why exactly are you giving me candy?"

Iruka laughed and said, "I remember telling you the first week of class that if you stayed in class for the whole day I would give you a candy bar. And you were here all day today. So you earned a candy bar."

Naruto took it and said, "Oh man I completely forgot that. Thank you Sensei."

Iruka laughed and said, "Welcome but that doesn't count tomorrow though."

Naruto laughed and left the classroom after Iruka he was outside when Sasuke said, "Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned to look at him and said, "Uchiha can I help you with something?"

Naruto wasn't used to Sasuke calling him anything but Dobe and since he was being civil he decided to be civil and Sasuke said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke said, "How can your grades be so horrible when your Grandfather is the Third Hokage?"

That surprised the other classrooms because they hadn't heard that. Naruto laughed and said, "He's not." He saw the comment, "Yes I called him Grandpa earlier in class. But I am not related to him by blood. I am an orphan just like you. My parents died the day I was born. My father died on the battle field fighting the fox and my mother despite just having me two hours before was helping the Yondaime while I was near them. The Yondaime didn't die killing the fox like everyone thinks. He died protecting me. The fox attacked me to get my mom to release him from her chakra chains and both she and the Yondaime protected me at the cost of their lives." Everyone was shocked, "Let me ask you one. You have a guardian yes?"

Sasuke said, "Yeah."

Naruto said, "I used to have one but it was changed several times when they started stealing the money they were given to buy me food and necessities. So the Third decided that I was old enough to live on my own in my apartment and that I was capable of controlling my own funds. But as for who is in charge of me and who punishes me when I do something wrong that's the Third Hokage. He's my guardian Sasuke. He was friends with my parents when they were alive as was the Yondaime. So I am allowed to call him Grandpa because he treats me like family. He gets me presents on my birthday and takes me out to eat when he can. I even get to run into his office any time I want and he'll drop everything just to spend time with me even if he's like super busy with paperwork and stuff he still makes time for me."

Sasuke was shocked and said, "Ok I was only wondering because your grades are horrid. And if you were actually related to the Hokage I would have to kick your butt for dragging your family name through the mud."

Naruto laughed and said, "I can understand that. Is that all you wanted of me? I have to get home."

Sasuke was confused and said, "For what? You don't have anyone waiting there anymore than I do."

"True but I have to get home and change so that I can get ready to go to work. I'm going to be cutting it close as it is because I'm talking to you. No offense." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke was shocked as was all his classmates and he said, "You work. Why?"

"Cause the money I'm supposed to get is always either short or doesn't come at all. So I got a job that pays 10.50 an hour plus tips. It's not so bad." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief and he said, "Yeah that was all I wanted to ask."

Naruto smiled and bowed as he said, "Then it was nice talking to you Uchiha-san."

Before he took off running home. They all watched him leave. Naruto went to his job as a Waiter in a teahouse not far from the village center. He used his Oiroke Jutsu to become a Geisha like the other woman. With makeup on and his hair put up like he did no one recognized him as himself. That night Naruto went and got a bath and then went to the academy to go to his new class. He walked in and saw Sosuke there and went over and said, "Sosuke-sensei?"

He looked at him and said, "You have something for me?"

Naruto handed him the letter and said, "He gave me permission and said if I failed this chance he was sending me to the Samurai instead."

Sosuke was shocked he hadn't meant that but was glad the Hokage would allow it and said, "Alright then take a seat. Anywhere you want you're the first one here."

Naruto smiled and sat down in the first row right in front of the podium and Sosuke chuckled and said, "Think you're safer there."

"Well I was always placed in the very last row of the class on the far side of the room. So I wanted to try my luck here in the front and see if it's any better." Said Naruto smiling

Sosuke said, "Alright I'm not going to argue. But it's not safer there in front of me. It's worse actually."

"Yes sir I understand that." said Naruto smiling

When the class arrived Sosuke gave them all a blank look and spoke in a loud clear voice, "All of you are here for one reason or another. The underlying reason is that all of you here have washed out of the Academy training program. None of you are any longer on the fast track for advancement and few if any of you are likely to be making Jonin Rank. You are plain grunts from now on. I am the only person you need to impress while I see if I can salvage any of you into passable Ninja. I will not tolerate backtalk or slackers in my class. After today, all of you will come to class in suitable attire and respond to military discipline. You will address me as Sir. That is the only way you will refer to me. Do you understand me class?"

All of them said, "Yes sir."

"I could not hear you. Do you understand me class?"

The whole class responded louder, "Yes, Sir."

"In the future all replies will be loud and clearly spoken. You will wear dark blue, dark green or black clothing to class. Brightly colored hair will be covered when on duty or dyed to a darker color. It will not be loose below your neck." He Glared at Naruto at that point but Naruto knew it was just to prove a point. "When I call on you in class, you will rise and stand straight before replying to me. Are there any questions for me?"

One kid groaned and Sosuke snapped at him and told him to do pushups for not having permission to groan. Naruto raised his hand above his head and Sosuke pointed and said, "Yes Uzumaki."

Naruto stood up perfectly straight and said, "Sir, I have no other clothes that could be used for Ninja work. I also don't have enough money to buy better ones."

"You may go request suitable clothing from the quartermaster. The cost of it will be deducted if you make Genin otherwise you will be billed for it if you are washed out entirely and sent to the Samurai program." Said Sosuke handing him a paper, "Give them this."

They then went over their schedule. They would be doing group exercises daily to see if they could handle the physical aspect of the career they chose. After that they were dismissed. Once they left Naruto was the only one and Sosuke said, "Problem Naruto?"

"Um was just wondering where exactly is the quartermaster located at sir?" said Naruto embarrassed for not knowing.

Sosuke chuckled and said, "No worries Naruto you needn't be embarrassed for not knowing. Not many pregenin know where that is heck I don't think even the Genin know where that place is. Where is your house exactly?"

"I have an apartment on the bad side of town." Said Naruto

"OK then you knows where the hangman's bar is yes?" said Sosuke

"Yes sir." Said Naruto smiling, "I take shifts there sometimes when I need the extra money. I occasionally wait tables but mostly I'm in back washing dishes."

Sosuke was shocked and said, "What exactly do you do for money? Or are you just on the Orphans stipend?"

"The Stipend is usually late or short so I had to find a job. I work at a tea house as a Geisha actually." Said Naruto turning a light pink, "I get 10.50 an hour so it's not bad money for a civilian job."

"No it's not." Said Sosuke, "Why not use your inheritance though? You're an Uzumaki. I know Kushina had money before she married Minato-sama."

Naruto was shocked and it showed and said, "Wait my dad was the Yondaime?"

Sosuke said, "You didn't know that?"

"No every time I asked I got told they didn't know." Said Naruto in awe, "My dad was awesome."

Sosuke chuckled and said, "Yeah he was. But there was probably a reason for not telling you alright. So for now keep it quiet till you talk to the Sandaime about it ok."

"OK but to answer you sir, I don't have an inheritance. If I do I've never gotten it or had access to it." Said Naruto

"Get up early tomorrow and meet me at the Hangman. I'll take you to the Quartermaster myself to make sure he treats you fair. Then we'll go see why the Hokage hasn't given you your inheritance yet." Said Sosuke

Naruto smiled and bowed as he said, "Yes sir and thank you."

When Naruto stood up again he said, "Your welcome Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

So the next morning Naruto woke up earlier than normal and went to the Hangman and was met by Sosuke who said, "Good you can follow orders."

Naruto laughed and said, "Well I did promise I would do as I was told sir."

"Yes you did." Said Sosuke, "Come on kiddo."

They went to the Quartermaster who said, "Kuroki-san what a surprise. Is there anything you need?"

Sosuke smiled and said, "Actually I need standard uniforms for one of my students."

The Quartermaster moved closer to the window and Sosuke placed his hand on Naruto's head and the man said, "Size?"

Naruto said, "I don't know that sir. I just usually wear what fits."

Sosuke said, "How tall are you and how much do you weigh?"

"4'7" and 88Lbs." said Naruto

Sosuke looked at the man and said, "Try a size 4 or 5."

The quartermaster handed him one of each and said, "Try them on."

Naruto took the size 5 and tried it on. Sosuke checked and said, "Try the other one."

Naruto switched them and when he checked he looked at the Quartermaster said, "Size 4 Reizo-san."

"Alright give me a minute." Said Reizo

Sosuke looked at him and said, "I knew you were small kiddo but not that small. What do you usually eat? Breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Naruto said, "I usually just have a cup of tea in the morning. For lunch Ramen at Ichiraku's. And dinner is usually plain rice."

Sosuke was shocked and said, "If you're making 10.50 an hour 7 nights a week plus tips how are you not able to get good food?"

Naruto pulled at his orange sleeve and said, "I can only afford at most a box of tea, maybe a bag of sugar but that's a luxury. And a big bag of rice. The Rice and Tea usually cost me around 2-3 hundred Ryo. Add in Sugar and its 5-600 ryo."

Sosuke was shocked and extremely pissed off and said, "Alright then when we leave here we will be paying the Shop owner a visit before we go talk to the Sandaime."

Reizo came out and said, "Here you go. 4 new uniforms."

Naruto said, "Thank you sir."

"Issued you a pack too in case you didn't have one." Said Reizo

He again earned a thank you. They left the quartermaster and Naruto took him to the shop. They went in and the owner said, "Why are you here monster? You know the rules you're only allowed one shopping trip a month. You were here at the first of the month. Get out."

Sosuke came in behind him and said, "Is that so."

He saw Tsume Inuzuka in there and said, "Miss Inuzuka a word pleases?"

She came over and said, "Yes?"

"In this month how many times have you come shop here?" said Sosuke

"This would be my six or seventh shopping trip this month. My son eats me out of house and home I swear." Said Tsume

Sosuke said, "Really well apparently you've broken store policy."

"Oh?' said Tsume

"Yeah apparently you're only allowed one trip a month. At least that was what he told Uzumaki here just now." Said Sosuke

Tsume looked at the owner and said, "Is that so. Well I will be sure to make sure the council knows of this at the next meeting. We wouldn't want someone being arrested for coming in here more than once a month."

Naruto was trying to hide the snicker he had building and the man said, "No that's alright Inuzuka-sama. That isn't necessary."

"So your customers, all your customers are allowed here more than once a month then?' said Sosuke getting his point across

The man smiled and said, "Of course."

Naruto followed Sosuke away from the entrance with Tsume and looked at them and said, "That was so cool. Thank you to both of you."

Tsume smirked and said, "NO need to thank me kittling. Man pissed me off earlier anyway. HE tried to make Kuromaru stay outside all because he's a dog. He deserved to be messed with."

Sosuke said, "Still thank you. And I am sorry I dragged you into it.

She inclined her head and Sosuke looked at him and said, "Come on let's get you some decent food."

Naruto went to grab the orange basket until Sosuke saw the writing on it and stopped him and sealed the basket up in a scroll and said, "Grab another one Naruto."

He did and they went shopping. He got him decent vegetables, fruits, meats, dairy products, bread, and everything in between that he could need. When they went up to check out Tsume was already there paying for her own groceries. When Sosuke started unloading everything for Naruto the man wasn't happy. And when done he said, "2,400."

Sosuke smiled and said, "Do you take me for an idiot sir? I did the math as I was shopping."

Tsume saw him and sent Kuromaru out to get him and Sosuke heard, "Is there a problem here?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Hi Ibiki-oji."

That made the shop owner pale considerably and Ibiki ruffled his hair and said, "Hey Rain drop."

Sosuke said, "Want to tell Morino-san what it is you're charging his nephew for groceries?"

Ibiki saw what was bought and said, "How much?"

Tsume said, "2,400. Plus you should know he only allows Naruto in once a month to shop too."

Sosuke unsealed the basket and said, "And had him using this too."

They both saw the bright orange basket with the words Monster and Demon spray painted in bright green paint. Ibiki smiled and said, "Where is your son at right now?"

"Store room." Said the man

Ibiki loudly said, "SEITA!

A boy of 18 came out of the back. He had straight, lemon-yellow hair is worn in a style that reminded Naruto of a porcupine's quills. He had hooded violet eyes that are like two drops of wine. He wore standard civilian clothes. Baggy pants and a plain turquoise sleeveless shirt with leaves printed on it. He was muscular too from lifting inventory all the time too. He was quite handsome and had a friendly nature about him.

"Morino-san." Said Seita bowing politely

"Your father is coming with me. You need to mind the store in his absence." Said Ibiki

Seita took note of Naruto and smiled and said, "Of course Morino-san."

Ibiki took the shop owner with him and Seita said, "I take it my father mistreated Uzumaki-san again."

"That would be correct." Said Sosuke

"Well then I won't feel sorry for him. He should know better. The Sandaime has already dealt with him three times this month for that. And several ANBU as well. If he was foolish enough to do it and got caught by Morino-san than that's his fault." Said Seita as he canceled the order and started over, "I'm sorry for his crap. I'm pretty sure he's not going to be coming back here after this. So you're not going to have a problem getting things here for a decent price."

He rang up the last item and said, "150."

Sosuke knew that was wrong that was half what it was worth and Seita said, "Half price for my father's crap."

Sosuke paid him the money and they left and went to the Hokage's office and went inside since Naruto could get in anytime. They came in and Hiruzen said, "Sosuke-san what a pleasant surprise? You're not here because Naruto did something wrong right."

Sosuke said, "No sir he hasn't done anything wrong. We had a question for you actually."

"We?" said Hiruzen

Sosuke placed his hand on his head and said, "Me and Naruto sir."

"I didn't see you kiddo." Said Hiruzen smiling

"What was the question you two had for me?" said Hiruzen smiling glad

Sosuke said, "I was merely wondering why Naruto was never given his inheritance from his parents?"

Hiruzen had not expected that one and said, "I don't know who his father is Sosuke so I don't know of any from him."

Naruto looked at him in a flat look and said, "My father was the Fourth Hokage, Jiisan."

Hiruzen looked at him in shock and Sosuke looked guilty as he said, "I wasn't aware he didn't know about it when I asked why he never used his inheritance from them and mentioned they were married."

Hiruzen said, "Naruto you can't mention it to anyone because Iwa has a price on his family name."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Ok Jiisan I won't say anything promise."

Hiruzen said, "I can't give you what your father left you because you weren't supposed to know till you made Chuunin or you turned 18 who he was. And you don't have access to it till then. As for your mother's well that one is a big one. Your mother's accounts were frozen by the Daimyo shortly after you were born."

"How come? "Said Sosuke

"Because someone falsified documents and made it appear as if her family was dead. As far as the Fire lord is concerned The Uzumaki clan is dead. Even though Naruto is one by blood his name is now in honor only." Said Hiruzen, "Sorry Naruto."

Sosuke shook his head and bent to Naruto's level and said, "Can you wait outside for me a moment please Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright sir."

He went outside and Sosuke looked at him and said, "Is there a way to maybe give him an allowance from Minato's account?"

"Why are you asking Sosuke?" said Hiruzen, "Naruto receives a stipend from the village just like every Orphan."

"Yes except he informed me last night that it either never shows up or is extremely short. Sir he has taken to getting an actual job. He works at a tea house as a Geisha and pulls shifts at the Hangman bar when in dire need of money. No child should work in that horrid place. It's the seediest bar in the village." Said Sosuke, "And I'd hate to think of Kushina's little boy dressing up and pretending to be a girl for Horney old men to gawk at while they drink tea."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "How would he get it though? If it is the same system they will just steal it to."

"He could come in once a month and get it personally." Said Sosuke

"We tried that at first with his stipend. He was denied entry or the Council pulled meetings to keep me busy so he couldn't get it." Said Hiruzen

Sosuke frowned and said, "Have Hatake deliver it to him then. Even if he gets it a few hours late at least he will receive it in full and not severely reduced."

Hiruzen summoned Hatake Kakashi to his office using his seal twice to get him on time and he arrived and said, "You summoned me sir?"

"Yes I did Kakashi. Sosuke here ran an idea by me and I want to know if you will be willing to do it. I don't want to order you if I don't have to." Said Hiruzen

"What's the request?" said Kakashi putting his book away.

"Naruto as you know is receiving a stipend from the village every month. The problem is it has come to my attention that Naruto is not getting it or it is severely reduced in amount." Said Hiruzen

"So what has he been doing for money then?" said Kakashi

"Working as a dishwasher and waiter at the Hangman's bar when he needs more money. Otherwise he works at a tea house as a Geisha waiter for 10.50 an hour." Said Sosuke, "While going to the Academy and attending my classes at night."

Kakashi said, "Why and attending remedial classes?"

"Because Naruto's education has been severely hampered. Sosuke agreed to take him in his class when Naruto asked him personally to re-teach him what the other teachers have taught him wrong so he can pass this exam." Said Hiruzen, "The idea is to give him an allowance from Minato's account every month. Sosuke suggested having you deliver it to him so that we know it gets there in full."

Kakashi said, "I don't have to personally hand it to him do I?"

Sosuke shot him a glare and said, "Why are you avoiding him? Naruto is Kushina-Chan and Minato-Sama's child. You loved them looked up to them as parents. Why are you not taking care of your younger brother?"

Hiruzen saw the comment coming and said, "Kakashi he's right. Naruto is their son."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "I wasn't aware of that. I had thought Sensei's child died that night."

"So will you deliver it to him then?" said Hiruzen

"I would've anyway sir. I would've just left it on his table for him in the early morning instead of handing it to him." Said Kakashi, "But I have a question though sir. How will he know it is to be me that is bringing it to him?"

Sosuke went outside and got him and Hiruzen said, "We introduce you two. He's outside my office."

When they came back in Sosuke had Naruto near him and Naruto looked at the man that stood there and said, "I'm sorry Jiisan but class will be starting soon."

"Hello Hatake-san." Said Naruto

Kakashi was shocked and said, "How exactly do you know me?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Am I not supposed to know you?"

"NO it's just a shock." Said Kakashi

"Iruka-sensei told me. I saw you two talking once and asked him about you." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi said, "Sounds like Ruka."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Kakashi here will be delivering your allowance and stipends from now on. The allowance will be given every month and your stipend is going to be given every two weeks from the previous deliverers pocket since they stole from you in the first place."

"Kay Jiisan." Said Naruto

When they parted ways Naruto decided that since he was late anyway he was going to make the most of it. He still had to get his school books from his house anyway. So it worked in his favor. He was in the alley and changed into his uniform for class and then walked into a store and the man said, "Can I help you kiddo? And you don't need the disguise Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at him and he laughed and said, "I recognized your chakra kiddo. Your welcome here no worries."

Naruto removed the bandana and pulled the mask down and said, "Why are you different? The man who's normally here hates me."

"Well you won't be seeing him again. He pissed my son off so he was fired. I took over in his place. Names Bairei Nara. You probably know my grandson Shikamaru." Said the man smiling

"Yeah he's in my class." Said Naruto smiling

"So what ya need?" said Bairei smiling

"Was looking to get some new clothes. I don't want to wear these uniforms to my Ninja class and have them get ruined. I haven't even paid for them yet you know." Said Naruto

"Yeah I get it. Quartermaster?" said Bairei

"Yes sir. I owe him four uniforms and a pack. And there for my night classes so I wanted to get something for my normal ninja classes and maybe get it for when I make Genin in three months." Said Naruto

"You seem confident in that." said Bairei coming around to help him look.

"Yes sir. I'm doing my normal classes during the day and then at night I'm taking Sosuke-san's class for the wash-outs to make up for all my bad teachers." Said Naruto smiling, "So the uniforms are for that. And I figured even though I can't do the normal clone Jutsu if I get my written scores up and I pull off some extra credit Jutsu then I'll be allowed to pass without it."

"Yeah that should work." Said Bairei who gave him several outfits.

Naruto went and tried them on and they were all weird looking. Naruto was looking and noticed one and went back into the room with it and when he came out Bairei chuckled and said, "That's for a girl Naruto."

"And your point.' Said Naruto who ran through seals and changed forms, "Now it works."

"Yeah it does." Said Bairei amused he ahed and went into the back and came back with a black cloth.

He unfolded it and swung it around behind Naruto and placed it on his shoulders and clasped it closed under his chin and said, "It's probably not your religion but it will terrify your enemies' kiddo trust me. I don't know many who would mess with anyone bearing that symbol. But it will also provide you with some protection from the elements and give them a run for their money with your name."

He put the hood up and turned him around and said, "See you can't tell if you're male or female. They will assume and rightly so that you are male with your name being Naruto. But if you plan on using that Jutsu of yours then when you unclasp the equilateral circumscribed triangle _(an upside down triangle with a circle around it)_ then they will be in for a huge surprise because low and behold you're a girl."

Naruto said, "What symbol is that anyway?"

"It's the symbol for Jashin." Said Bairei, "Like I said probably not your religion but I don't know anyone stupid enough to engage them. They are blood worshipers. They sacrifice living people to their god."

Naruto smiled under his hood as he heard the whisper in his ear tell him their ultimate Jutsu and he said, "I can freak them out more."

"Oh?" said Bairei, "How?"

Naruto said, "By mimicking their Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu _(Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood)_. I usually don't get points for Genjutsu cause no one ever notices I use it on them it's so subtle they can't tell. But to use that Jutsu means that your living voodoo doll. Damage inflicted on you is given to the victim. If you kill yourself you kill them. I can use a henge and make myself look like I used it and do the first part which is draw that symbol in my own blood and I can cut my opponent and lick it for the second half of it. Then use my Genjutsu to make them think they fell me hurting them. They'll freak out and forfeit because it'll mean their death otherwise."

Bairei said, "Impressive. I say use it if you can do it. May as well get an edge on people. And plus if the villagers start thinking you worship the blood god then maybe they'll leave you alone once and for all."

Naruto smiled and said, "Maybe they will."

Naruto frowned though when he saw his long hair. He liked it but also knew it was going to be a problem when he had class so he said, "Do you have a knife?"

"I have scissors." Said Bairei

"Can I borrow them please?" said Naruto

"Yep." Said Bairei

Naruto took them once offered 'em and grabbed one of his pig tails and cut it off and did it to the other one too. He then styled it in such a way that it looked a lot like Sasuke's own but more wild than his was. Naruto smiled and Bairei said, "You couldn't just adjust it?"

"No unfortunately that doesn't work. I can change the color and whether it's straight or curly but not the length. Now from no one when I do this sequence it'll be like this. But if I do the original Jutsu then it'll have my pig tails." Said Naruto smiling, "Sides long hair will only get me in trouble with Sosuke-san."

Bairei chuckled and said, "Yeah it would."

Naruto bought the outfit and cloak. He left and put the hood up as he left and went to the weapons shop and got a restock on his weapons and gear that was good quality and a fair price. He then went home and got his things. He went to class then.

He knocked on the door and Iruka answered it and Naruto bowed and said, "Forgive me for my tardiness Sensei. Wasn't my intention. I had a meeting with Sosuke-san then the Hokage and I was extremely late. For that I'm sorry."

Iruka was confused and quietly said, "Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto removing his hood, "I figured since I was late I would stop in and see if the new shop owner would treat me fairly. He happens to be Shika's grandfather so he did."

Iruka said, "Alright your forgiven this once. Go take a seat."

Naruto bowed and returned his hood and went back inside. He went in the back and sat down. He did everything he was supposed. Everything was perfect. He did his normal classes and his remedial classes and even did his job in the afternoon. Everything was perfect for two weeks. Then came the mock test. Naruto smiled as he packed up his things in Sosuke's class and he said, "Why the smile Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "We're having a mock exam tomorrow in class. I am so going to ace the thing."

Sosuke chuckled and said, "You better because I'm going to come observe it."

Naruto smiled more and bowed as he said, "I look forward to your critique sir. Have a good night."

"Have a good night Naruto." Said Sosuke smiling as the boy left.

Naruto the next day came in cloak in place and sat down not acknowledging anyone. When Iruka came in he wasn't alone. They noticed the man behind him. The man had fair skin and short, straight, dark red hair. He was very tall, fairly muscular, and had a broad build. He wore a standard Jonin uniform. This consisted of a Konoha flak jacket, Dark blue pants, long-sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, and sandals. The most notable feature they noticed was his eyes, they were exotic in shape as they were shaped more like a Wolf or Fox's would be and they were bright orange in color.

Iruka said, "Alright class settle down."

When no one listened he went to use his Jutsu the man stopped him and in a loud voice said, "QUIET!"

Everyone got quiet and the man said, "Maelstrom tell your peers what they are to do when they enter a room."

They wondered who he meant when Naruto stood up and in a loud clear voice said, "One is to enter the classroom quietly and take a seat in their seat. Have all essential material ready and within reach. They are not to be talking. They are not to be up. And they are not to be horsing around at all. Anyone who is caught doing these things is subject to punishment."

"Thank you Maelstrom. Sit down." Said the man who looked at Iruka, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Said Iruka curious

The man said, "Alright everyone line up in front now."

Everyone lined up not wanting to piss this man off and he said, "Now Maelstrom you are the only one not inclined in this so just stand there."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto shocking Iruka

"The rest of you drop and give me 50." Said the man

"50 what?' said Sakura

"You just bought yourself 100 missy. Maelstrom tell her what she did wrong and answer her idiotic question." Said the man

"She didn't raise her hand and wait to be called on. Answers are to be given in a loud, clear and concise manner. You are to stand up when addressed as well. As for her question. You meant 50 pushups sir." Said Naruto

"Thank You Maelstrom." Said the man when no one moved he loudly added, "MOVE IT MAGGOTS!"

All of them hit the floor and did their 50 and went to get up when the man said, "We got our selves some jokers here Maelstrom."

"Yes sir it seems we do sir." Said Naruto amused

They were confused and the man said, "Maelstrom be so kind as to demonstrate how one does pushups properly."

"Yes Sir Sosuke sir." Said Naruto

Sosuke raised an eyebrow at the fact he kept the cloak on but said nothing. Naruto dropped down and said, "One sir…two sir…three sir…four sir…"

"This you maggots is how you do pushups." Said Sosuke

"25 sir…26sir…27 sir…" said Naruto

"So you will do your 50 pushups over. Properly. I want to know you actually did them. For all I know you did 25 pushups and are only saying you did 50. Are you all saying you did 50 pushups? Are you all liars?" said Sosuke sternly

"45 sir…46 sir… 47 sir…" said Naruto

"Maelstrom one handed." Said Sosuke

Naruto put one hand behind his back and said, "48 sir…49 sir…50 sir…"

Naruto stayed there and Sosuke said, "Recover."

Naruto got up and stood perfectly fine and Sosuke said, "Now drop and give me 50. Pinky you're doing 100."

They all started on them and once done they waited figuring they would be forced to do more. When Sakura fell after 25 of them unable to breathe or even get up Sosuke said, "Did I say you could stop or lay down?"

Sakura groaned and he said, "Did I say you could groan?"

Sosuke looked at Naruto who said, "No sir you did not say she could stop. No sir you did not say she could lay down. And no sir you did not give her permission to groan."

The kids were shocked by the way Naruto was acting and so was Iruka cause this was completely new. Sosuke said, "Get up girl let's go."

Sakura struggled to get up but couldn't and Sosuke said, "Naruto held her."

Naruto bowed and said, "Yes sir."

He stood up straight went over and grabbed her by the back of her dress and helped her get up and Sosuke said, "He will not help you do your allotted limit. He is only there to make you stay up and make sure you can't lay down again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sensei." Said Sakura only for Naruto to kick her arm out from under her.

Naruto said, "It is yes Sir or No sir. There is no Sensei. You are to address him as Sir and only Sir. Is that clear Haruno?"

Sakura went to yell at him when Naruto dropped her and she hit hard and he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Sir I refuse to help someone who doesn't respect me. She was about to jump down my throat and call me a baka."

Sosuke said, "Listen up all of you. When Umino is in command Naruto is a peer, a classmate. But right now that I am in charge. Naruto is a senor cadet. He is above you. He knows my rules, he knows what I want or don't want. He knows how to advance in my program and what it takes to get my attention. So right now you defer to him and he defers to me is that understood?"

Everyone said, "Yes sir."

"Alright then. Naruto retake your position." Said Sosuke

Naruto lifted her back up and Sakura started her pushups. And true to his word Naruto didn't pull her up he just kept her from falling back down. He kept her steady on her hands. And when she finished Naruto kept her there and Sosuke said, "Recover."

Naruto pulled her up and held her up by the back of her neck and when she was able to stand on her own Naruto walked forward and Sosuke said, "Get back in line."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto turning and going to his spot.

Sosuke looked at Umino and said, "They're all yours."

Iruka inclined his head and Sosuke said, "I believe you all have something to say to him?"

Everyone bowed and said, "We're sorry Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled and said, "Alright then go take your seats."

They did and Naruto sat down without a single word. When they were seated Iruka said, "This is Sosuke Kuroki. He is here to observe our class today. Sosuke-san here teaches the remedial classes. They are where you go if you wash out of the ninja program after you become a Genin."

They were shocked and everyone prayed they never got him. Naruto though smiled under his hood. When Iruka handed out their exam he said, "When you finish then sit there quietly."

Naruto raised his hand and Iruka pointed at him and Naruto stood up and said, "Are we allowed to do other things once finished?"

Iruka said, "You may as long as it doesn't involve your class books."

Sosuke understood what he was going to do and said, "When you finish just raise your hand. I'll collect it Naruto."

Naruto said, "Yes sir."

He sat down and Iruka wondered what that was about but didn't say anything and said, "Alright you may begin.

Everyone started on their exam. Naruto knew all the answers for once. He smiled actually as he wrote it all out. He put his pencil down and looked through it and then raised his hand and Sosuke went back and got it. And Naruto pulled out his bag and took out his course books from Sosuke and his homework. Iruka saw the books and paper and realized Naruto probably still had homework to finish and wanted to get it done while he had the chance. Sosuke came over and gave him the paper and quietly said, "Can you grade that now? I'd like to know his score since he finished first."

Iruka nodded and started correcting it. Shikamaru was next and Sosuke went around and saw his test and smacked him upside the head and he looked at him and he said, "Don't slack off. Do your exam Nara."

Shikamaru sighed but said, "Yes sir."

He finished his exam and Sosuke went around to everyone and stood in the front and Shikamaru raised his hand and Sosuke collected it and said, "Now you can slack off."

Shikamaru put his head down on his folded arms and went to sleep. Sosuke took his exam to Iruka along with the others he collected. Once he had the last exam Iruka said, "Alright that's everyone. So go take your lunch break since it's almost noon. And then we'll do the rest of the exam."

Everyone stood up with the exception of Naruto who stayed in his seat and kept working. Iruka collected the exams and said, "You're not going to go eat Naruto."

Naruto pulled out a small package and took out a single bar and put it in his mouth and kept working. Iruka said, "Alright just behave."

Sosuke went over to Naruto and crouched down near him and made him stop. Iruka watched from the doorway and watched him pull Naruto's hood off and Sosuke said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and he said, "Yes sir?"

"You ok?" said Sosuke smiling

Iruka was shocked because that man never smiled at anyone but here he was smiling. He was like Ibiki they only smiled when it meant great pain for someone. But here he was smiling at Naruto like it was normal. Naruto said, "Yeah I just want to finish my homework is all."

Sosuke said, "You don't want to go spend time with your friends?"

Naruto said, "I don't have any friend's sir."

Iruka was shocked at that because he thought Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were his friends. Sosuke said, "What about the three you always skipped with?"

"They're not my friends. They just let me hang with them because they could blame me for whatever they did wrong. I was an easy scapegoat. And I allowed it because it was better than being an outcast. Least I was useful and I could pretend I belonged." Said Naruto

Sosuke frowned then and then said, "Well that will change. Your Genin team will be your friends and you'll be as close as family. It's how the teams work. If you can't act like a family then your team doesn't function. You Jonin instructor should treat you as their children and your teammates should treat you like their sibling. If they don't then it doesn't work and the team falls apart then you're my problem."

Naruto laughed and said, "Your classes aren't that bad Sir. I should know I've been taking them for two weeks."

Iruka was shocked at that one and finally what Sosuke said made sense. He smiled and walked out knowing Naruto was in good hands. Sosuke laughed and said, "Not that bad huh. Then I guess I have to make it harder than."

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto

Sosuke laughed and ruffled his hair and said, "Alright kiddo. Finish up your work then we'll go get a decent meal. The two of us."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes sir."

Naruto finished up his problems and then closed his books and said, "Finished sir."

"Alright then let's go." Said Sosuke

The two of them walked out together. His classmates saw them and Kiba said, "He's not observing us he's critiquing Uzumaki."

"You just figured that out." Said Shikamaru yawning, "Sosuke-san is the teacher in the remedial class right. Well Naruto has been improving in leaps and bounds these last two weeks. And Sosuke-san said Naruto was his top soldier right. Well I think Naruto has been attending Sosuke-san's remedial classes on top of our own classes. Don't know why but he has and Sosuke-san is evaluating him."

When they returned Iruka said, "Alright now we'll do the practical portion of the exam. So everyone when I call your name come up here and we'll do our accuracy."

Sosuke said, "Iruka if I may. When I test my class for this I line them up by birthday's it eliminates signaling them out and it makes it so no one feels like their superior to another."

Iruka smiled and said, "Alright seems easier to me. So Line up behind the line according to birthdays. Oldest to youngest."

Naruto stayed there and when everyone was done Naruto went to the back. Iruka said, "Alright go ahead."

Shino was first for the clan children and he threw his weapons and Iruka said, "Alright good job Shino. Next."

Sakura was next for the Civilian children and she threw her weapons and Iruka said, "Good job Sakura. Next."

Sosuke rolled his eyes and stopped Sakura and said, "Naruto since your last take Haruno here and teach her to throw weapons like she's supposed to."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

They left the area and Iruka said, "Alright next."

Choji was next and then it was Kiba and then Sasuke. Then it was Shikamaru and then Ino being a day apart and Sosuke said, "Yamanaka go join Sakura and Naruto. Tell Uzumaki it's his turn."

"Yes sir." Said Ino

Naruto came over and said, "I set them both up sir."

"Alright. Your turns coming up." Said Sosuke

Naruto took his place and Kiba said, "Naruto your before Hinata not after her. No one's birthday I between her's and Shino's."

"No Hinata's birthday is December 27th and yes mine is before that. I was born October 10th." Said Naruto making them realize why they never celebrated it. They never had class that day because it was the day of mourning.

"Yeah which puts you before her." Said Kiba

Naruto said, "I was born the night the fox attacked Kiba. I am a year younger than all of you are. I am 11 not 12. So I am and will always be the youngest in this class."

Iruka said, "He's right Naruto is a year younger than you all are."

That shocked them and when the girls came over having heard them talking and Sakura said, "So what exactly do your parents do? Are you a clan kid like Ino, a civilian like Kosho, or are your parents Nin like mine but don't belong to a clan?"

Naruto looked at Sosuke who gave a barely there nod and Naruto said, "My mother was the daughter of the Lord of Uzu. And My Father was a figure head in the village."

"So that makes you what?' said Sakura

"That makes him clan head same as Uchiha, Haruno." Said Sosuke, "His mother was the daughter of the Kage of Uzu no kunai. Naruto is the only living heir to the Uzumaki clan. If you think the Uchiha clan was huge before their demise because they lived in a whole district in the village Naruto's clan was worse. They lived on an island off the coast of Fire called Whirlpool it had one Nin village. Uzu no Kunai. That village was populated and run by the Uzumaki clan and only the Uzumaki clan. They had a whole island and Nin village to themselves they were so large."

That shocked them a lot and Iruka said, "The island was bombed during the second Shinobi war and the clan was wiped out by the other four nations."

"The Uzumaki clan were the world's foremost experts in Seals. Most of the seals you use today were developed by the Uzumaki clan. The seals that are present in the cloths of the Akimichi clan that allow them to expand are Uzu seals. The seals on the clan compounds that allow it to self-clean and the security seals are Uzu seals. The seals around the village are Uzu seals. There are others that even the Hokage doesn't know exist because they were placed by the first Hokage's wife Mito. She was an Uzumaki. The swirl on the back of our vests are the village symbol for Uzu No Kunai. We wear it in honor of the village due to her marriage to Hashirama-sama. That swirl is also the Clan symbol for the Uzumaki clan it is why Naruto wears it on everything he owns." Said Sosuke

They were shocked and Sosuke said, "Very few escaped the bombing. Those that did were hunted down by bounty hunters and killed. Naruto is the last remaining Uzumaki in the whole world that still bears the Uzumaki name. Everyone else has forsaken it to escape persecution."

"Then why risk using it?" said Ino shocked

"Because the Daimyo has declared my mother's clan dead. I maybe an Uzumaki by blood but I can't claim anything from them. Their fortune, their seal manuals, Jutsus, the island and village, and anything my mother left me I have no right to because the civilian council forged records and got everything taken away from me." Said Naruto calmly

"Show of hands how many of your parents have told you to stay away from Naruto because he is dangerous, a monster, or a demon?" said Sosuke, "Be honest it's not a trick question."

More than half the class raised their hand and Sosuke said, "Your parents are amongst the ones who got his inheritance take away. Your parents are morons. You may not agree with me but they are. They think because Naruto was born the night the fox attack us and the fact he was found near the Yondaime that Naruto is the fox. Naruto's mother being a seal master herself and being able to physically manifest her chakra as solid chains helped the Yondaime contain the nine-tails so he could get rid of it. She had Naruto with her since she'd only had him two hours before." Iruka thought he was going to break the law, "What people don't know is that Naruto's mother Kushina and the Yondaime Minato-sama didn't die because of complications from birth or stress from the fox's charka, or even dying defeating the fox in the case of our Yondaime. They died protecting Naruto himself." That caused several people to look at Naruto, "The fox as a last ditch effort tried to kill Naruto to escape his mother's chains. Both Kushina and Minato-sama jumped in front of him. The claw that was meant for him was stopped barely an inch above his heart. He bears a scar over his heart from the claw where it scratched him and the corrosive chakra burned him. Naruto due to his father have many enemies was born outside the village for his protection. His parents were even married in secret so no one but a select few knew who they were married. Naruto wasn't seen by anyone else in the village before he was found with the Yondaime and his mother. And anyone who had seen him was murdered by an enemy trying to hurt his family. The Sandaime's own wife delivered Naruto personally and died trying to protect him from the attacker. So your parents are morons. Naruto isn't dangerous, he isn't a monster, and he isn't a demon. People just see the marks on his face which are from being exposed to the Fox's chakra at such an early time and so much. The fox first appeared near where Naruto was born so he was exposed to a large dose of it shortly after being born and again another large dose right before it was defeated. So he bares those marks because of it. But they see them and decide he is the fox. People think that the Yondaime turned the Fox human and that it is Naruto himself."

He saw the looks and said, "Let me ask you this. You all know how Umino acts with Naruto yes?" that got nods, "Alright then my question is this. If Naruto really was the Nine-tails would Iruka act that way with him? Iruka's parents were killed in front of him by said Fox. So what do you think? Would he act like Naruto is family or would he hate him and resent him?"

Shikamaru yawned and said, "He's hate him and resent him sir. No one could act that way with someone who murdered someone they loved."

"Exactly Nara. So then is he the fox or is he Naruto?" said Sosuke

Everyone said, "Naruto."

Sasuke said, "Sides if he was the fox then Naruto would've leveled the village by now with all the crap they do to him."

Naruto smiled and Sakura said, "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Can I Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke said, "The village gives Naruto a present for his birthday. They chase him around the village with swords, pipes, bats, and anything else they can find to use as a weapon. If they catch him they beat the crap out of him and try to kill him. It's the same every year and has been the same since Naruto was born."

Everyone was shocked and Ino in awe said, "And you still want to be Hokage of this place? Why?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You can't fix anything in a broken system being in the backseat giving out instructions that can be ignored or done wrong. The only way to fix a broken system is to be the one driving. This Great Tree we call a Village is diseased. It's rotting all the way through and down to its roots. But no amount of weed killer thrown on it by grunts like us can do anything. And even if we give the same killer or a better one to the Hokage in charge doesn't mean it's going to be used right or that it will be used at all. The only way to ensure that you get it all out and the only way you can be sure to cure it is to be the one doing the spraying. Make sense Ino."

Ino said, "Yeah it does actually surprisingly."

Iruka was shocked cause that was very insightful and Sosuke said, "Very well put Naruto. Even I understood that. And is that your only reason?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Heck no. but it's a better one than the selfish one. Yondaime-Sama gave his life for mine shortly after taking office. So I think it's my duty to take the life given to me and pay the 4th back. If I become Hokage then I can pay him back by fixing and saving the village he loved so much."

Iruka said, "That's not selfish Naruto."

"It sounds selfish to me." Said Naruto pointedly

They finished their exam and Naruto threw his weapons and Iruka said, "Alright wait for me to tally them up."

When he was done he said, "Alright now on to Taijutsu."

Naruto smiled beneath his hood. When they got there Iruka said, "Alright same rules as always alright. Shino your up who do you want to face?"

"Kiba." Said Shino.

Shino and Kiba faced each other and Shino won. And Iruka said, "Alright Ino your next."

"Billboard brow." Said Ino

"Of screw you Pig." Said Sakura taking her place opposite her

They ended up knocking each other outside the ring and Sosuke shook his head and said, "Girls 50 now."

Both looked shocked but both of them started their 50 pushups not wanting more tacked on. Iruka smirked he was starting to like this man. And Iruka said, "Choji."

"Shikamaru." Said Choji

They both fought and Sosuke said, "Boys actually fight or I'm going to give you 50 pushups and 100 laps around the village parameter. And trust me I'll be mean and make you go with Maito Gai."

Naruto paled and said, "Guys do as he says. You so don't want anything to do with that man. His training is hell on earth."

Sosuke laughed and said, "Still have nightmares I take it."

Naruto shuddered and said, "Good god don't remind me sir. Please it's freaking terrifying."

Sosuke laughed and Shikamaru and Choji both paled before they got serious and Shikamaru won with his Shadow Jutsu and Iruka said, "Hinata."

Hinata couldn't pick one and Naruto raised his hand and Iruka said, "Yes Naruto?"

"I'll face her. I won't fight her though I could hurt her if I did. I'll defend and block her attacks though." Said Naruto, "Her taijutsu won't work on me like it would the others."

Iruka went to say something when Sosuke said, "Alright Naruto."

Naruto went in there and held his arm out and said, "Go ahead watch Hinata it won't hurt me."

Hinata activated her eyes and struck him and he said, "If you're going to hit me Hinata then hit me like you mean it. Close it."

Hinata did close it and she watched as red chakra opened it instantly and he said, "See you can't bother me with it alright."

Hinata smiled and said, "Ok Naruto-kun."

She was stuttering and her voice was really quiet. Naruto stood there and said, "Alright and if you going to face me then make the hits count alright. If you don't close them when you hit me I'm going to hit you back."

Iruka called it and they started and Naruto struck her back shocking her and he said, "I told you I would hit you back."

"How did you do that?" said Hinata shocked

Iruka said, "Do what Hinata?"

He figured there was more than just the hit there to be concerned about and Hinata said, "He didn't hit me. He jukened me."

Naruto smiled and said, "Basic anatomy and knowing how to mold chakra to your fingertips. Easy enough to mimic really."

They were shocked and Naruto said, "I told you Hinata if you can't hit me and make it close then I was going to hit you back. I meant it."

Three more strikes and Naruto swept her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground with his hand coated in chakra and poised right over her chest and said, "What happens if I hit you there like this Hinata? I know do you."

"You'll kill me." Said Hinata in a quiet voice shocking everyone

"You spar with your younger sister yes?" said Naruto

"Yeah." Said Hinata

"Do you win or does she?" said Naruto

"She does.' Said Hinata

"Then your pathetic." Said Naruto noticing the look in her eyes and caught the tears, "All you're doing by letting her win is filling her head. You're turning her into Uchiha over there. Making her arrogant thinking nothing can hurt her that she's invincible. You'll get her killed if you keep that up. You love her it's why you can't hurt her. But you're doing it anyway. If she leaves this village once she'll come up on someone who isn't' like you that will hurt her and she'll be a name on a stone and the only one you'll have to blame is yourself for letting her think she was invincible to everything and that no one could beat her."

Hinata understood it and nodded and Naruto got up and pulled her up and said, "If you understand it then prove it. Fight me like you mean it."

Naruto henged into her sister and said, "Let's try again."

Sosuke smiled and so did Iruka. Hinata and he both took the same stance and they went at each other perfectly. Naruto was closing them and so was Hinata thought. And both had a hand coated in chakra right above their hearts and Iruka said, "Alright it's a draw."

Naruto dropped his henge and actually hugged her and said, "Good job. You did well. Now I'm proud of you."

She smiled and blushed bright red but didn't pass out as she said, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Even her stutter was gone much to their shock and Naruto said, "Welcome. Now you gotta do it for real. Cause I only learned it from memory. I've watched you enough during taijutsu practice to know your own way of fighting not hers."

Hinata giggled and said, "You did well. My father would be impressed you learned that from sight alone. But very pissed too."

They walked off the field and several more went up and Iruka smiled and said, "Sasuke your up."

Sasuke walked onto the field and Naruto joined him without being challenged and he said, "Only one left Teme."

Sosuke rolled his eyes at the name and Sasuke said, "Just forfeit Dobe. You're never going to beat me."

Naruto merely smiled and said, "There's always a first time for everything Uchiha."

Iruka said, "Ready."

Both participants nodded and Iruka said, "Hajimi."

Sasuke went after Naruto who merely unclasped his cloak as he spun out of the way and actually covered his head with it and he stood off to the side behind Sasuke. As he ripped it off everyone was staring at Naruto. Sasuke glared at him and froze. Naruto was wearing olive green ninja pants with five scroll pockets on each side. And black midriff high collared sleeveless shirt with a short sleeved mesh armor shirt underneath. And a red sash belt that could be his hai-ate when he got it.

Sasuke said, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you using that depraved Jutsu?"

Naruto smiled and said, "What Jutsu Sasuke? The only thing that's a Jutsu with that is the smoke." He smiled more, "I actually am a girl Sasuke."

"Bull shit you are." Said Sasuke

"Aren't I sir?" said Naruto smiling

Sosuke said, "She's right Uchiha. She is a girl."

Sasuke was freaked out and said, "That means when you used that…"

"I actually got naked in front of everyone. Yeah Uchiha I did. Unlike Haruno I'm not ashamed of my body cause I don't a have curves or hide like Hinata-chan does cause I have them before others my age. Well older than me in my case." Said Naruto smiling, "People don't like me remember. Hiding as a boy is what keeps them from touching me. I don't want raped or pregnant cause of them."

They were shocked at that and Sasuke said, "Whatever I'll still kick your ass. Just like I usually do."

Naruto smiled and said, "Come bring it big boy. Unless you're afraid of a little girl that is."

Sasuke snarled and ran at him and Naruto was enjoying this. They exchanged blows and Naruto actually spun away and smacked him in the back sending Sasuke sprawling to the ground and Naruto said, "Why you lying down Uchiha? Did you trip?"

Sasuke snarled and got up and threw a kunai at him and Naruto smiled as he merely used his chakra coated hand to gently push the kunai away and change its direction and send it right back at him without actually having to use any of his own power. They were shocked and Sosuke was impressed that was very hard to do especially to do it right. The kunai wasn't dodged all the way and it nicked Sasuke's cheek. Naruto ran at him then and Sasuke did as well and Naruto actually bumped fists with him mid motion and spun out of the way to where the kunai was. Sasuke was across from him and was horrified. They were all shocked even Sosuke himself. They'd seen the first bump mid motion. That was impressive.

Naruto smiled and took out a Kunai of his own and said, "My turn Uchiha. You're done for now promise."

Naruto sliced his own hand open and then crouched down and drew an equilateral circumscribed triangle on the ground in his own blood then picked up the kunai that had nicked Sasuke and he walked into the symbol and Sasuke said, "What are you doing moron?"

Naruto smiled and surprised them when he slid his tongue over the kunai and the girls all said eww and gross and the two teachers were wondering what was going on when Naruto smiled and his skin turned black and his hair white and he looked like a skeleton and Naruto smiled and said, "I'd like to introduce you to my latest Jutsu Sasuke. Promise you'll love it."

Naruto took the kunai and stabbed his own hand shocking them and they were even more shocked when Sasuke screamed and grabbed his hand and Naruto smiled and said, "what's wrong did that hurt?'

Naruto stabbed his own leg making Sasuke fall grabbing his leg. Naruto did this several times and said, "This Jutsu Sasuke is called, Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu _(Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood)_. Want to know what it does?"

Sasuke was gasping and on his knees and Naruto smiled and said, "It makes me a living breathing voodoo doll. That means anything I do to myself happen to you. But you know the cool part?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto put the blade to his own throat and said, "Guess what happens when I do this?"

He actually started it and Sasuke felt it and said, "I quiet. I quiet."

Naruto stopped and walked out of the symbol and said, "Told there was a first time for everything Uchiha."

Iruka said, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled and was playing with his kunai and walked over to Sasuke and made sure the teachers could read his lips as he said, "That Jutsu actually exists. It's a forbidden Jutsu used by Jashinists to sacrifice their victims to their god. I can't do that Jutsu. I don't know how to do it. Only one person in the world can actually do it and he's a missing Nin. You got beat by a Genjutsu. Now who's the moron?"

Naruto moved and looked at him and he was shocked and said, "But you can't do those?"

"Not my fault their so subtle no one ever notices when I do It." said Naruto smiling, "Oh and I lied earlier."

Naruto walked away as he said, "I actually am a boy and this is a Jutsu."

Sosuke cracked up and said, "Nicely done Naruto. You did very well. I am impressed."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you sir. You honor me with such praise."

Sasuke felt so stupid cause that had felt so damn real. Sasuke got up and went over to Naruto and surprised them all by holding his hand out to him and Naruto took it and Sasuke said, "That was a good match. You did well."

Naruto was shocked and said, "Thank you. You did too."

The kids were shocked cause they had never seen this happen hell even Iruka was shocked. When they came to stealth Naruto aced it and then ninjutsu and Naruto managed all but the Bunshin which Iruka had him skip and he said, "Naruto a moment please."

"What is it Sosuke-san? Naruto I am aware cannot produce this Jutsu." Said Iruka as they walked into the room.

Sosuke said, "You said three Bunshins. Are there allowed to be more than three?"

"Required is a minimum of three Bunshins. But Naruto can't make three bunshins." Said Iruka, "it's why I didn't have him demonstrate it. I know he can't do it."

Sosuke said, "Naruto do the Bunshin Jutsu for me."

Naruto did it and the kids laughed at his failed attempt and Sosuke said, "Quiet."

"That is why I skipped It.' said Iruka

"Try it again and instead of three try to make 50." Said Sosuke

Naruto did it again and shocked them when 50 perfect clones stood there and Iruka dropped his clipboard and Sosuke said, "He's frying them. He has too much chakra Umino. He can't make three clones because he's overloading it. He has to make 50 of them instead." he looked at Naruto, "Is that the least amount of chakra you can channel?"

"Yes sir.' Said Naruto as he cancelled the Jutsu, "I can't do the leaf exercise either because I end up incinerating the leaf every time I do it and I also incinerate everything around me for 5 meters."

They were shocked as fuck and Sosuke said, "He did the Bunshin Jutsu though Umino."

Iruka marked it and marked down he made 50 of them for a minimum. He tallied up all the scores and was just shocked as fuck and said, "Alright the scores right now are thus. Kunoichi of the year is Sakura Haruno who beat Hinata by 1 point. Rookie of the year is a tie. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at him in shock and said, "What?"

"You tied with Sasuke for Rookie." Said Iruka

Naruto said, "I thoughts what you said. Will you excuse me Sensei, Sir?"

He got up and left the room and was all the way on top of the monument when he jumped and yelled yes. They still heard him and Sosuke said, "ON top of Minato-sama's head at that. And we still heard him."

That had them laughing more and when he came down and came back inside he said, "Sorry."

"We heard you Uzumaki." Said Sasuke

The name was a shock but Naruto realized he'd gotten Sasuke's respect and he smiled and said, "And I left so I didn't hurt your ears not so you wouldn't hear me."

That made them laugh more and when they left the academy Iruka hugged him and said, "I am so proud of you Naruto. How bout I take out for Ramen my treat?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Kay Sensei."

Iruka left the room then and Naruto bowed to Sosuke and said, "Thank you sir. With your help I made the top of my class in two weeks when I was the worst student."

"You are welcome. But just remember that was 2 weeks. Imagine what your score will be when my classes end." Said Sosuke

Naruto stood up and said, "Yes sir. Would you like to join us Sir?"

Sosuke ruffled his hair and said, "I would like that yes."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'll go inform Iruka-sensei"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran down the hallway and ended up running into the Hokage who said, "Naruto what a surprise."

Naruto looked at him and realized his hood fell off and said, "Hey gramps. You want to join Sensei and Sosuke-sir for Ramen?"

"What's the occasion?" said Hiruzen knowing there was one having heard Naruto earlier.

"We had a mock exam today." Said Naruto who proudly said, "And after two weeks in Sosuke's class I went from the bottom of my class to tieing with Sasuke for rookie of the year."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Oh my well that is something to celebrate. I would be honored to join you."

Naruto went with the Hokage and Hiruzen smiled and said, "Hello you two."

Both bowed and said, "Sir."

"Would you mind me joining you to celebrate?" said Hiruzen smiling

"Not at all sir." Said Iruka smiling

They went to Ichiraku and Naruto laughed as he said, "Teuchi-Oji, Ayame-Neechan."

Both laughed and hugged him and said, "Iruka-san. Hokage-sama what a surprise."

Naruto said, "This is Sosuke-san. This is Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, sir."

They were shocked by the respect and Sosuke said, "Nice to meet you two."

"And you." Said Teuchi, "So what shall it be today?"

Naruto looked at Iruka and said, "How many can I have Sensei?"

Sosuke wondered what he meant when Iruka went to check only for Hiruzen to say, "Since we're celebrating I'll pay today Iruka-san. It's not every day Naruto gets such a high score."

Naruto broke into a huge smile and Teuchi said, "How high a score we talking here?"

Naruto beamed as he said, "I tied with Sasuke for top spot today."

"Oh wow kiddo." Said Teuchi

Ayame hugged him and said, "I am so proud of you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said, "Only happened because Sosuke-sir has been helping me."

Teuchi said, "Then he has our gratitude then."

Sosuke chuckled and said, "I didn't do anything honest. I am in charge of the wash outs. I teach remedial classes. Naruto has been taking Umino's class during the day and attending my class at night to relearn what he has been taught wrong. It was his decision not mine. He asked me then went and asked the Hokage for permission. So the praise goes to him. I am doing nothing more than my job."

Iruka was shocked and said, "IS that right?"

"Yes it is." Said Hiruzen, "It's why he was late that day I brought him to class. He came in to ask me permission to attend Sosuke's class."

"Well then I am impressed Naruto. You have really earned that grade. And I am sorry I didn't realize what was wrong with your Jutsu before." Said Iruka

"It's alright sensei. Not everyone could've figured that out I'm sure." Said Naruto

"What do you mean Iruka?" said Hiruzen

"Naruto wasn't able to do the Bunshin Jutsu before." Said Iruka

Naruto demonstrated and Hiruzen said, "I can see that."

"Sosuke-san figured out he's frying them. He can't do the minimum three. His minimum is 50." Said Iruka

Naruto did it the right way and made 50 perfect copies and Hiruzen said, "Oh wow that is something. I will do this Naruto. If you can keep the rookie spot even if it's tied with Sasuke again this whole time and you graduate with it either tied or alone I will give you one free Jutsu."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Really Gramps?"

"Really. But you have to earn it alright." Said Hiruzen

"You bet. Watch I'll make you all proud of me." Said Naruto smiling, "I'll pass with the Rookie spot even if it means tieing with Uchiha."

"Think you can do that more than once do we Uzumaki." Said a voice that came in.

Naruto looked and said, "You bet. Watch."

The boy laughed and sat next to him and said, "Good afternoon Sensei, sir, Hokage-sama."

"Good afternoon Sasuke.' Said all Iruka and Hiruzen.

"Uchiha-san." Said Sosuke

Naruto smiled and said, "We're celebrating."

"Yeah you deserve it. I still can't' believe I fell for that Jutsu though." Said Sasuke

This prompted Iruka and Sosuke to tell them what they meant and Hiruzen said, "Impressive Naruto. Using deception that way."

"Thank you Grandpa." Said Naruto smiling

They all ate ramen and Sosuke grabbed him by the back of the neck and said, "Maelstrom what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto said, "Sorry sir."

Sosuke let him go and Naruto started eating normal and Iruka cried anime tears as he hugged the man and repeatedly said, "Thank you."

Everyone laughed at that one and when they were done celebrating Naruto smiled and said, "Sorry Sir, Uchiha, Sensei, Gramps but if I don't leave now then I'm going to be late for my shift."

They bid him farewell and Hiruzen said, "He's still working there?"

"Yes but has said once he gets his first allowance he'll be able to tell if he can quite or not. So two more weeks' sir." Said Sosuke

"Alright that is good he doesn't need to be working at his age." Said Hiruzen, "At least not there."

Naruto for two weeks was working with Sosuke and Iruka. Naruto was amazed at how much he was doing. He was actually keeping up with Sasuke and keeping his title of Rookie of the year. It had been a two weeks exactly since their last match.

Sasuke said, "Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Hey Sasuke."

They were down to first name basis now and Sasuke said, "Want to spar with me? That is if you have time before work."

"I got time. I quiet actually. I got my allowance and I have way more than I thought I would. Kakashi-san says I get as much allowance as you do from your clan's account. Mine comes from my Father's account. So I don't have to work now." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright then come on. Let's go spar. Just Taijutsu though." Said Sasuke

Naruto smiled and said, "You got it."

So the two of them went to the sparing field in the back of the Academy. They had a straight up taijutsu match. They were evenly matched until Naruto surprised him by getting in his guard and upper cutting him. Sasuke's head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Naruto was horrified.

He was right next to him and saw he was out cold and yelled, "IRUKA HELP!"

Iruka heard the yell and was up so fast his chair slammed into the ground and he was out the door too. He came to the back and Naruto saw him and said, "Sensei help."

Iruka went over and said, "What happened?"

"We were sparing. I got in his guard and uppercut him. I didn't mean it sensei honest." Said Naruto near tears, "I hit him harder than I meant to. Sensei I heard the bones in his neck snap."

Iruka was horrified and checked him and said, "Well he's still alive. Run to the Hospital tell them that I need medical assistance immediately. I don't want to move him if I can help it."

Naruto ran for the hospital and into the building and saw Kakashi and said, "Hatake-san."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I need help. Iruka-sensei sent me to get some medics. There was an accident at the school but they won't listen to me if I ask them." said Naruto

Kakashi relayed the information to them and they asked and Kakashi said, "Tell them?"

"Sparing match. One got in Sasuke's guard and uppercut him. The bones snapped in his neck. I heard 'em." Said Naruto, 'He's alive but Iruka sent me to get help because he didn't want to move him."

They got their gear and they all headed over there and Iruka said, "Over here. He's out cold. I think his jaws busted too."

"Where's the other one?" said the medic

"Sent him home." Said Iruka, "It was an accident. He hit him too hard."

Once they got him stable they took him to the hospital and once alone Naruto in tears said, "I didn't mean it Sensei honest."

Iruka merely hugged him and said, "I know you didn't Naruto. I know that. And so does Sasuke. It's alright."

Kakashi realized now why neither said anything. They'd want his head for this and Kakashi said, "Nar. I'll go stay with Sasuke and once he's able to I'll come get you and you come see him alright."

Naruto looked at him and nodded and Iruka said, "Thank you Kakashi."

That night Naruto went to class and was still upset. He was actually crying still. The other kids noticed it and were creped out cause Naruto was never like this. One braved it and said, "You ok Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded as he sat down and put his head on his arms one behind him tapped his shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"

Naruto wiped his face and said, "I was sparing with one of my classmates and I got past their guard." They listened and heard the fact his voice broke, "I didn't mean it. I misjudged my strength and I uppercut him. I snapped his neck."

They were horrified and looked at each other and Naruto said, "He's still alive. Hatake-san said he'd come get me when he was allowed visitors so I could apologize but he hasn't come yet. And I think I really hurt him."

They felt bad and the one behind him squeezed his shoulder and said, "It's alright Naruto. I'm sure he's fine. And it was an accident he'll forgive you for it."

Naruto nodded and when Sosuke came in he wasn't alone and he said, "Maelstrom."

Naruto looked up and said, "Kakashi-san."

"Come on Naruto." Said Kakashi holding his hand out.

Naruto looked at Sosuke who said, "Go. I'll allow it today cause of circumstances."

Naruto got up and went over to Kakashi who shunshined them away and one kid raised their hand and stood up and said, "Uzumaki told us what happened? Was the kid ok?"

Sosuke informed them and Naruto got to the room with Kakashi who stopped him before they went inside and he crouched down and said, "Now listen alright. It's nothing Permanente alright. And it looks worse than it is. He is going to be in the brace for the next two months. He should have it off by the time the final exam comes. He also like Iruka said has a busted jaw. You didn't break his neck alright so he's still able to move alright. The vertebra though are broke. So he's in a special brace called a Halo. So it looks kind of weird alright. And his jaw is wired shut as I said it's broke so he can't open it ok. He can talk though ok. He also has a very large bruise though alright."

"Ok Kakashi-san. But he's going to be ok right?" said Naruto

"Yeah he'll be alright. He was awake when I left ok." Said Kakashi

When they went inside Naruto went over and saw him and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it honest."

"Sok Naruto. I know you didn't mean it. You were expecting me to block that partially. I was too surprised to do it. It's alright." Said Sasuke, "And I didn't tell 'em who I was sparing with. I told 'em it was none of their business but I did tell 'em it wasn't you. I said you were refereeing it."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks."

Naruto smiled more and climbed up to sit on the bed with him and said, "I'm going to come stay with you. You're going to need help getting around and everything with that so I'm going to come help you. I did it so I should take care of you. Unless of course you want your fan girls to do it."

"Oh hell no please." Said Sasuke horrified

"Kay." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Alright well Sasuke you should get some rest. Naruto you have class right now. And visiting hours are way over. I got special permission to bring you here to apologize. So we should go before the nurse decides to sneak a peek."

Naruto nodded and said, "When you getting out?"

"Tomorrow morning." Said Sasuke

"Kay I'll be here first thing with fresh clothes for you." Said Naruto smiling

So Kakashi took him back to class and Naruto was fine after that even told them he forgave him for it. When morning came Naruto showed up and went to the room only for a nurse to be in there and said, "Why are you here demon?"

"Brought Sasuke some clean clothes." Said Naruto showing the bag, "Was asked since I have a spare key."

The nurse scoffed and left. Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke said, "You do not."

Naruto showed the kit and said, "Spar key lock pick kit same thing."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Funny. Come help me get dressed man."

Naruto helped him get his shorts on and then helped him sit up and pulled on a dark blue kimono shirt and said, "I had this one specially made for you. I got you several of them all the same. Their so you don't have to worry about trying to get the shirts on. They have your fan too."

Sasuke said, "Thank you."

"Welcome." Said Naruto tying the white obi around his waist.

They went to the Academy and Naruto said, "You eat yet?"

"No." said Sasuke, "Can't with my jaw wired shut."

Naruto scoffed and said, "Be right back Kay."

Naruto left and went to Ichiraku and said, "Hey Teuchi."

"Hey Naruto what ya need? Don't normally see you this early." Said Teuchi

Naruto said, "Would you mind doing me a favor? I sort of broke Sasuke's jaw yesterday in a sparring match and he hasn't eaten yet."

"Yeah not a problem." Said Teuchi smiling

He made it up for him and said, "Here you go Naruto. Come see me for lunch and I'll have one made for him alright."

"Thanks Oji." Said Naruto paying him

He went back and everyone was freaked out and his fan girls were weeping and Naruto said, "God you'd think you'd died man."

"I know right." Said Sasuke amused, "So where did you go?"

"Went to see Teuchi." Said Naruto who came over and sat on the desk and pulled a large cup and an equally large syringe.

"What is that for?" said Sasuke

"Well you're not going to be able to eat it normally. Your jaw's broke too. And a straw isn't going to allow for much with your neck broke too it'll just hurt you. So this'll work." Said Naruto who actually surprised them by filling the syringe with it, "Don't ask me what this is I have no clue. Teuchi-oji made it for you. He's going to make you lunch too Kay."

Sasuke said, "Kay."

Naruto actually surprised them when he said, "You know that space back in the back of your mouth where your teeth stop?"

"Yeah." Said Sasuke

"That's how you're getting this." Said Naruto, "So don't move because you'll only hurt yourself."

They actually watched Naruto help Sasuke eat. It was adorable and hilarious at the same time and Sasuke said, "He blended onagri seriously."

"Apparently if that's what it tastes like." Said Naruto amused

Iruka came in and said, "What ya doing Naruto?"

"Feeding Sasuke his breakfast. And you were right I broke his jaw too." Said Naruto, "nothing Permanente though but he's not supposed to do anything for two months that could jar or hurt his neck."

Iruka looked and said, "Oh wow that's huge."

"Yeah not comfortable sleeping either." Said Sasuke through the wire as Naruto refilled the syringe

"I bet. So you got someone helping you?" said Iruka

"I'm going to stay with him." Said Naruto, "My fault I'll help."

"That's nice of you Naruto. Who's going to do it while you're with Sosuke-san?" said Iruka

"Kakashi-san said he would." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright." Said Iruka, "If he has a mission I'll do it."

"Kay." Said Naruto

Once done Naruto gave him water from a bottle and he had to spit it out before drinking it but said, "Thanks Dobe."

"Oh we're back to names Teme." Said Naruto

"You deserve the name." said Sasuke amused

Naruto laughed and said, "Ok. You're not mad at me right?"

"No Naruto I'm not mad at you. It was an accident.' Said Sasuke

"What the hell did you do?' said Kiba

"He got in my guard during a Taijutsu only sparing match. He uppercut me and hit me harder than he meant to. He knocked me out too. Broke the vertebrae in my neck and shattered my jaw. I get the brace off way before I get my jaw unwired." Said Sasuke

"Wow remind me not to spar with you." Said Kiba

"It was an accident dog breath. I thought he'd block most of it and take part of the impact of It." said Naruto, "He froze."

"Hey you came out of nowhere man." Said Sasuke

"Yeah well just remember you asked me to spar with you not the other way around." Said Naruto amused

They did their day and Naruto took Sasuke home that night and made steak and vegetables. He then blended it for him and helped him eat it and Sasuke said, "Even though that's paste it's pretty good."

"Thank you." Said Naruto smiling, "First one to taste my cooking."

He laughed and they finished their meal and then Naruto helped him up to his room. And Naruto went into the bathroom and filled a bowl with lukewarm water and soap. He went and came in the room and put it down and Sasuke said, "What ya doing?"

Naruto helped him get undressed again and shocked Sasuke by actually bathing him and Sasuke said, "You don't need to do that."

"I know I don't need to Sasuke but you can't take a shower with that on. It can't get wet." Said Naruto as he finished. He got him in his clean underwear and pajama pants and then had him come in the bathroom where he had him bend over the tub and helped him wash his hair. Once he was clean he dried him off and helped him into bed.

Naruto smirked and he kissed his head and said, "Night Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Night Naruto. And thank you."

"Welcome." Said Naruto giving him a bell, "So you can get a hold of Kakashi and me at night."

"Ok thank you." Said Sasuke

Naruto frowned but when he came back he helped Sasuke up and placed more pillows so he was sitting up slightly and said, "Better."

"Much actually." Said Sasuke, "Least it's not digging into my back anymore."

"Good." Said Naruto

"Yo you two. Naruto you gotta go or you're going to be late." Said Kakashi

"Yo Kakashi-san. Thanks for this and Iruka-sensei says if you got a mission to tell him and he'll take your shift." Said Naruto

"OK. That's good to know." Said Kakashi

"He's been fed, changed, and bathed." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke kicked him in the ass and said, "I'm not a baby."

"I know but I couldn't help It." said Naruto laughing, "I gave him a bell in case he needs one of us."

"Ok." Said Kakashi

Naruto turned at the door and said, "I'll be back way after your asleep. So I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto left and Sasuke said, "What are those classes for?"

"Most of the teachers at the Academy taught him wrong. So Naruto is taking Sosuke's remedial classes to make up for what he was taught wrong. He's cramming all the academy courses and years in three months." Said Kakashi

"Wow. No wonder he's improved so much. He's tied with me for Rookie of the year." Said Sasuke

Naruto went to class. This was the norm for the next month. Naruto would go to school. Get up in the morning make them breakfast and Sasuke lunch to take with them. Go to school with Sasuke in the morning. Come home help Sasuke write out his homework. And then go to class himself while Kakashi and occasionally Iruka watched Sasuke. This was the when Sasuke had to go to the hospital Naruto went with him.

Sasuke came out and said, "Hey Nar."

Naruto looked at him and said, "You're free."

"Yep healed up. I still have to be careful but I don't need the brace anymore." Said Sasuke smiling, "Still got the wired jaw but I can deal with that."

Naruto laughed and said, "Alright then let's go to class."

They walked in and Naruto said, "Sorry sensei. Sasuke had a doctor's appointment."

Sasuke came in and Iruka said, "You got the brace off."

"Yep still can't do the strenuous stiff but in two weeks I have a follow up appointment and if they clear me then I can." Said Sasuke, "Still have to be careful because my jaws wired shut still but at least I won't have to sit out for everything thing soon."

Naruto wasn't as happy but didn't let it show. He like living with Sasuke he really did. And now that he was better he wouldn't be needed. When they left that day Naruto went home with him and Sasuke took a shower as soon as he got home. Naruto laughed at that one and made Sasuke another meal. He left it on the table for him since he was done. And knocked on his door and said, "I left your food on the table Kay."

"OK thanks man." Said Sasuke

Sasuke ate then came up the stairs and went to Naruto's room and saw him packing his stuff he had there and said, "What ya doing man?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Packing my stuff what's it look like."

"Yeah I can see that but why?" said Sasuke

"Because you don't need me anymore man?" Said Naruto like it was obvious

Sasuke came in and actually stopped him and wrapped his arms around him and said, "You're really going to leave and go back to that lonely apartment to live instead of staying here with me."

Naruto had his hands on the bag and said, "You can't seriously want me to stay here Sasuke."

"Of course I do. Having you here has been awesome. I don't think I've been this happy since my brother left." Said Sasuke he tightened his hold on him, "So please stay with here with me?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah alright I'll stay. I thought you'd want me out of here."

"Hell no. I love having you here." Said Sasuke who pulled on his arm, "Come on let's go get the rest of your stuff."

Naruto laughed and said, "Alright come on."

They went to the building and Sasuke said, "Wow ok yeah you were so coming to live with me."

Naruto laughed as they climbed the stairs. They went in and then they both felt pain, saw a bright light then nothing. When Sasuke started to come around he noticed several things. One he was tied up. Two his head hurt. Third he was gagged with tape since his jaw was wired shut and couldn't be gagged normally. And the last thing he was aware of was someone was grunting. He figured it was Naruto trying to get his bindings off. He managed to get his eyes open only to come face to face with his worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke saw Naruto laying on the ground. His head was bleeding badly. But the grunting wasn't from Naruto trying to get free. No it was from whoever had knocked them out. He was actually over top of Naruto who thanks to his new looks and everything was in his Oiroke Jutsu. Sasuke got pissed and tried to get free. He couldn't get himself out of the ropes. And it hurt his shoulders but he ignored it and tried to get free anyway. His hand hit a piece of glass so he grabbed it and started to cut the ropes. He felt it cut into his wrist as he did but didn't care. He had to get free. Once he felt the rope break the guy over Naruto stilled. Naruto was still out cold and Sasuke managed to get up only for the man to backhand him across the face sending him into the ground again. His mouth exploded in pain. Then the guy was above him. He fought with him but his jaw was grabbed and he screamed around the Tape still in place. He felt the man pull his pants down and he managed to kick him in the nuts. The man got off him but when he tried to get away he was grabbed and dragged back. His pants were ripped down and he was roughly entered.

Sasuke screamed in pain. He felt the tears fall down his face as he was rough fully and forcibly taken. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and one thought went through his mind as this happened, _Nissan help me!_

He would have to later analyze why he asked his murderous brother for help but at that moment all he wanted was his brother there to save him. He just kept repeating it over and over like a mantra. And when he felt the bastard leave him only to slam back in he screamed it in his head as loud as he could hoping beyond hope he was heard. For what felt like eternity for him he was raped. He was staring at the mold covered wall. He heard the glass break and the weight leave his body. He never moved from where he had been. He was too in his own head to do anything. When he realized that the man was fighting with someone.

He turned and managed to crawl over to where Naruto was and laid near him and hugged him. He didn't want to deal with whoever it was that was helping them. He only wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He wanted this dream to go away. He closed his eyes and laid there. When he felt someone checking him he ignored it. He felt the water hit him and heard the quiet but familiar voice say, "Sasuke?"

He opened his eyes and was shocked. Right in front of him was a man with onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs had grown longer over the years. He wore a mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. A red ring on his right ring finger. A silver necklace with three silver rings and red gems inside them. His fingernails he saw were painted purple and he was crying. He said, "I'm going to remove the tape ok. So be patient."

He was gentle as he removed the tape and once off Sasuke in shock said, "Nissan?"

HE smiled and said, "Yeah little brother."

HE picked him up and hugged him and said, "I'm here. I made him pay. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here."

Sasuke said, "But how did you…"

"I heard you yell for me. I dropped everything, ditched my partner and flew back here." Said Itachi

Sasuke said, "You're a crow clone then?"

He smiled and looked at him and said, "No I'm not. I've learned to project myself where I want. I'm actually physically outside the village walls but it's really me talking to you."

Sasuke merely hugged him and said, "Come back home. We'll figure it out just come home."

"You don't want me dead anymore?" said Itachi curious, "I had heard you wanted revenge."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Not anymore. If you didn't care about me you wouldn't be here."

Itachi smiled and hugged him and said, "I can't stay little brother."

Sasuke whimpered and Itachi made him sit up and made him look at him and said, "It's not that I don't want to Sas. I do trust me I do more than anything. But right now I am currently doing something. I need you to tell the Sandaime I infiltrated Akatsuki. He'll know what you mean. I will come back when I can and see you alright."

"OK Nissan thank you for saving us." Said Sasuke smiling

"How come you're talking like that?" said Itachi

Sasuke showed him and said, "Naruto upper cut me and broke my neck and jaw. I only got the brace off today. So my arms are sore."

Itachi checked him over and found his wrists were cut and Sasuke said, "I did that cutting the rope off."

Itachi bound it in gauze and said, "It's alright. I'm going to wrap you two in a blanket together and drop you outside the Hospital. You need to get him in there and make sure they do their job. I don't care if you have to yell for the Hokage himself just make sure they take care of him."

"I will promise." Said Sasuke who hugged him, "Love you Nissan."

"Love you too little brother." Said Itachi hugging him tightly.

He wrapped them both up and then Shunshined them outside the door and said, "I will see you later little brother."

"OK Nissan. Know Naruto's living with me now." Said Sasuke

Itachi poked his head before disappearing Sasuke smiled and went inside the hospital. He fought tooth and nail to get them to treat Naruto too. And had the Hokage notified. When he came in he was alone and Hiruzen said, "Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yes sir. Sir the one who did this is dead. He's in Naruto's apartment." Said Sasuke

"You did very well. You kept a level head and eliminated a threat." Said Hiruzen

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No sir I didn't. My Nissan did."

Hiruzen said, "Itachi was here? In the village?"

"A projection of him yes. He was outside the village. He dropped us here at the hospital before leaving. Sir he said to tell you he's infiltrated Akatsuki." Said Sasuke

"He said Akatsuki your sure." Said Hiruzen

"Yes sir said you'd know what it meant." Said Sasuke, "He said he'd come back to see me later. He didn't say when though."

Hiruzen said, "Alright thank you Sasuke."

When the medic came in he said, "Is he alright?"

"Uchiha-san will be fine. He did manage to re-break his jaw so we have to re-set it and re-wire it. But otherwise he will be fine. You are going to be a little tender when sitting down and moving is going to hurt but it should pass by tomorrow." Said the medic

"Naruto?" said Sasuke

"Will be fine in an hour. His blood limit is healing him right now." Said the medic

Sasuke bristled and snarled, "Why aren't you doing it? It's what you're trained for. It's what your job is. So why the hell aren't you healing him?"

Hiruzen kept quiet and when the medic went to talk Sasuke shocked them all by snatching her uniform front and hauling her inches from his face and in a deathly calm and cold tone of voice said, "Either do your job like you're supposed to. Or you and the rest of the worthless medics in this building can pack your shit and leave. Cause if you can't do your job then you're not of any use here and you're a waste of time and money. So your choice either he's treated like a patient is supposed to be or you can all look for a new profession and village cause I will go to the Daimyo personally and have you thrown from the fire nation completely. Understood?"

She gulped and said, "Yeah Uchiha-sama."

HE threw her away from him and she ran out the room and Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Nicely handled Sasuke. I am impressed."

"I meant what I said sir. I will do it" said Sasuke

"Oh I know you will." Said Hiruzen

When they were allowed to leave Naruto and him along with two ANBU went to his apartment. They packed up everything and then went to the Uchiha manor. They unpacked and Naruto sat on the couch and said, "Sorry Sasuke."

"Not your fault." Said Sasuke as he laid down on the couch, "Come here."

Naruto did and Sasuke pulled him down into his arms and held the smaller boy and said, "It's alright. We're fine and we will get through this. I don't want you going to class tonight though. We'll have the guard relay it to Sosuke-san why you're not coming. Let your body fully heal before you there."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright."

So that night Naruto didn't go to class like he always did but the next day they went to the Academy and sat together. Iruka had been told by Genma who had heard it from Raido his boyfriend who was a guard of the Hokage the night before so he knew what had happened to them. He was not happy and even more surprised by who had saved them. When Kiba got too close to Naruto Sasuke actually decked him and Iruka said, "Kiba stay away from them please."

Sasuke actually surprised them when he moved and put Naruto on the outside of the row near the window. He kept Naruto all day away from the other boys. And it freaked them out. They went to Iruka and Shikamaru said, "Sensei what is with Sasuke and Naruto? Why is Sasuke acting like we'll hurt Naruto?"

Iruka didn't want to hurt them but said, "It stays between us alright."

"Yes sensei." Said the boys and the girls.

Sasuke and Naruto had hidden themselves from everyone so they had no idea they were all inside talking with the teacher and Iruka closed the door being sure no one was around and went over to them and quietly said, "Naruto moved in with Sasuke permanently last night. Sasuke's choice after spending so much time together the last few days. They went to get the rest of Naruto's things from his apartment and were jumped from behind as soon as they came in. they knocked them both out. When Sasuke woke up…" Iruka had to stop himself before he said something wrong and calm down before continuing, "The man was raping Naruto." That got several gasps and fists to clench in the case of the boys, "Sasuke cut his writs trying to cut his hands free with a broken piece of glass. His jaw got re-broke when the man back handed him hard. So his jaw to be re-wired. The man despite Sasuke fighting back did in fact manage to do the same to him."

That really pissed them off and Kiba with a growl in his voice said, "Please tell me that sick fuck is in jail."

"He's not no. He is dead." Said Iruka, "Sasuke's brother Itachi despite being outside the village and a missing Nin did in fact save them. He somehow heard Sasuke scream for him. It's being looked into at the moment. But he's being protective because he sees you boys as threats. It's his way of coping with it I think."

They nodded and when class started again no one bothered them like before. When they went home that night Sasuke actually walked him to his class that night and glared at every single person in the room. He stayed there until Sosuke came in and he said, "Sasuke why are you here?"

"The ANBU informed you why Naruto wasn't in class last night yes?" said Sasuke

"Yes he did." said Sosuke, "I'm glad to see your both alright."

Sasuke said, "Thank you sir. I already got it through my classes head earlier. I don't want them near him right now."

The other kids wondered why but Sosuke looked at Naruto who only seemed to be messing with his vest. He could clearly see why he wanted them to leave him alone and said, "Alright Uchiha." He looked at the others, "Leave Maelstrom alone until further notice. Don't even go near him till I say. Understood?"

They didn't understand but said, "Yes sir."

Sasuke said, "Thank you sir. Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke said, "Kakashi's going to bring you home tonight alright."

Naruto nodded and when Sasuke left again Naruto said, "Ignore him he's being paranoid."

Sosuke said, "Oh so you don't mind that they come near you?"

"People are unavoidable. They are everywhere in a Village. The only way to achieve what he wants is to lock yourself in your house and never come out again. I refuse to do that." said Naruto, "If I lock myself up then the morons in this village who have a pack mentality win. And I refuse to let moronic sheep win."

Sosuke smiled and said, "Alright then."

One boy raised his hand and stood up as he said, "Sir why is he being Paranoid exactly?"

Sosuke looked at Naruto and said, "It involves you. Do you want me to inform them or no?"

"Go ahead Iruka did. Least you asked first. He didn't." said Naruto

"Ok I will deal with him tomorrow then." Said Sosuke, "Yesterday afternoon Naruto and the boy earlier Sasuke were attacked in Naruto's old apartment. He has since moved out. The man knocked them both out and tied up Uchiha."

Naruto not liking things to be beaten around a bush said, "The man raped both of us."

This shocked the others and Sosuke said, "Uchiha swears his own brother saved them. His brother is the one responsible for the massacre and has defected and is a traitor and an international criminal right now."

Naruto said, "Even I have a hard time believe Itachi just happened to hear Sasuke scream for help in his head and came to his rescue. But I'm not telling Sasuke that it was all in his head and he himself probably killed the man who attacked us."

"Yeah I wouldn't either." Said Sosuke, "But if he is right I'll be the first to apologize for it."

Naruto laughed and the others joined in and one girl said, "Are you sure you should be here Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm good. I was healed yesterday before class." Said Naruto who pulled a kunai from his case and slid it over his hand shocking them all as it healed instantly, "I have a blood limit that heals me at a phenomenal rate. Sasuke just didn't want me to go to class last night. I think he didn't want to be left alone personally."

Sosuke said, "That was probably it yeah."

When they did their class that day. Naruto doubled everything he did to make up for the day before. And when he finished for the day Kakashi wasn't there. Naruto knew better than to disregard anything Sasuke told him. He was waiting there when he heard a caw. He looked up and said, "Hello little friend."

The crow flew down and landed on his lap and Naruto saw the Sharingan in its eye and was shocked and said, "Itachi sent you then. Well then I guess I owe him an apology."

Naruto picked up the crow and went back in the room where the others were packing up still and Sosuke said, "Your still here?"

"Yep and you owe Sasuke an apology sir." Said Naruto showing him the Sharingan wielding crow, "He's Itachi's."

Sosuke said, "Yep looks like I do. Alright I will give it to him tomorrow then."

Naruto went out and didn't see Kakashi and merely shook his head and looked at the crow and said, "Do you want to escort me home then?"

The crow cawed at him and Naruto said, "Alright then."

They walked home and Naruto let himself in and he said, "Well I'm home. So what did Itachi send you for huh?"

The crow only cawed and Naruto said, "Ok well come one let's go to bed."

Naruto got ready for bed and checked on Sasuke who was sound asleep in his bed and he went to his bed and went to sleep. The crow made himself at home on the bottom of his bed and went to sleep as well. Naruto didn't even comment. The next morning Naruto got ready and went downstairs and Sasuke said, "So did Kakashi bring you home?"

"No he never showed. I had another escort though." Said Naruto as the bird flew from his shoulder and landed on the counter to drink from the sink that was on, 'Your brother sent a crow."

Sasuke saw it and saw the Sharingan and said, "No he didn't. That's not his Sharingan."

"Whose is it then?" said Naruto confused

"Well that looks like my Uncle Saito's eyes. He was my cousin Obito's father. It doesn't make sense cause his eyes were taken from him." Said Sasuke

Naruto snorted and said, "Maybe the crow ate them. They like shiny things and will usually eat eyes first. I saw him after class and I guess he liked me."

The crow flew over and landed on his shoulder and Sasuke snorted and said, "So what the Sharingan manifested in his eyes after he ate them?"

"Yeah why not. It could happen. I have seen stranger things man." Said Naruto pointedly

"True we have." Said Sasuke agreeing, "Alright I'm just going to believe that. Let's eat then get to class."

"Oh and Sosuke says he's going to apologize to you for doubting Itachi saved us.' Said Naruto

"Nah it's alright. I was thinking about it last night. Even I have a hard time believing it myself. If he shows back up again like he said he would then I'm going to believe it. Till then I'm just going to say my mind supplied what it wanted at the time. I will freely admit I wanted my brother to come save us that night." Said Sasuke, "I still haven't figured that one out."

"Cause he's your big brother regardless of what he's done. And it's the elder brother's job to protect the younger brother. So it's not weird you wanted your brother's protection. You should've been worried if you didn't want It." said Naruto smiling

When they went to class Naruto had a Crow on his shoulder and Sasuke said, "So what are you going to name him?"

"Kagami. Means Mirror." Said Naruto smiling

"Hey it fits with the eyes man." Said Sasuke smiling

When they came in everyone looked at them. They were used to Naruto's hooded appearance after the first time but the Sharingan wielding crow was new. And when Iruka came in Kiba said, "What is with the red eyed crow man?"

Sosuke came in as well and said, "He's still here."

"Yep and I was wrong wasn't his. Just a crow who thought Uchiha eyes were good to eat." Said Naruto making several gag.

"Were not sure why or how he manifested Sharingan. There my uncle Saito's eyes and his were eating by crows. So Naruto thinks my clan's blood limit extended to them." said Sasuke who pet the bird, "Naruto named him Kagami."

"Ok then. Umino you and me need to talk." Said Sosuke taking him outside.

Naruto said, "I told him that Iruka informed the class yesterday. Sosuke-san at least asked before he did it. Iruka didn't."

"Good then he deserves it then." Said Sasuke as Kagami hopped onto the table. He stood there and cawed.

Naruto laughed and said, "What's up with you huh buddy?"

He cawed and then flew for the door. Naruto got up and went over to the door and opened it shocking the two adults and the crow took off down the hallway and Naruto froze staring and said, "Sasuke. I really do owe you that apology now."

Sasuke got up and went to the door and saw what he did and wide eyed stared before breaking into a huge smile as he loudly said, "Nissan."

He surprised them. He took off and they went to the door and Iruka said, "It actually is Itachi Uchiha."

"Yeah but how'd he get past security and this far into the village without ANBU being alerted." Said Sosuke

Sasuke actually hugged him and Itachi returned it and picked him up as he came over to them and said, "Umino-san."

"Itachi." said Iruka

"How in the nine-hells did you get in this village undetected?" said Sosuke

"This is Sosuke Kuroki. He runs the remedial classes." Said Sasuke

"Because I am not in the leaf village." Said Itachi smiling, "I am outside the village walls still. I projected my consciousness here. It's a trick I learned recently."

Sasuke said, "Did you send Naruto the crow?"

"No I didn't. But I have noticed a flock of them with Sharingan before. He might belong to them." said Itachi handing the crow back to Naruto, "He may like you I think."

"Thank you for saving us." Said Naruto taking him.

"Welcome." Said Itachi who put Sasuke down.

Sosuke said, "Why are you here again?"

"To talk to the Sandaime Hokage if you must know Kuroki-san." Said Itachi smiling, "You are more than welcome to join me if you like."

"I think I will." Said Sosuke

Sasuke said, "You're leaving after that huh."

Itachi poked his head and said, "Sorry otouto. Maybe next time."

Sasuke smiled though and said, "Kay."

Itachi walked off with Sosuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "I'm not nuts after all."

Naruto cracked up and said, "Apparently. If you are we all are."

That had them all laughing. And the whole day they reviewed their course work. They had another mock exam the next day so they were going over everything before they took it.

 _A/N: I am going to do a time skip after this to the graduation exam just to warn you. The crow will come into this equation eventually I assure you. And Itachi's appearance will as well._

 _I would like to take the time to thank all my reviewers for this story._

 _Burning DragonSword_

 _CW_

 _Destroyerz123_

 _TheRealDeal44_

 _Thank you for taking the time and giving me feedback. As always read and Review._


	5. Chapter 5

_(Time Skip no Jutsu)_

It had been three months since Naruto started taking Sosuke's classes. This was his last night of classes. He was excited cause tomorrow was his graduation exam. Naruto smiled when he came into the room. The kids all noticed his demeanor. Sosuke came in and saw his students. They had all grown into promising Shinobi. His eyes landed on Naruto in the front row. When he first saw him three months before he was 4'8" and weighed a whopping 88 LBS. had short spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He now stood at 5'2" and weighed 103 LBS. his hair was longer and styled like a ducks ass just more wild looking he had also lost all baby fat and packed on lean muscle. He had a gymnast's body or an acrobat's body type. He was dangerous able to contort his body at weird angles and still move as if he hadn't at all. He had grown into someone he respected and he adored the little blonde. He actually came to see the kid as his son. He smiled to himself as he thought about what he was going to do after class.

When class ended Sosuke said, "Alright maggots listen up. This is our last meeting. As of now you are respectable ninja. You will report to the Mission desk tomorrow first thing to get you official jobs."

"Yes Sir." Said the class

Sosuke said, "Naruto?"

"Yes sir." Said Naruto standing up

"When is your exam?" said Sosuke

"Tomorrow sir." Said Naruto smiling, "And I plan on getting Rookie of the year too."

The class laughed and Sosuke allowed it and said, "Alright then I expect every one of you to be present at the Academy when it lets out. We must show our support for our fellow classmate after all."

Naruto smiled at him and everyone said, "Yes sir."

One stood up and got ready to drop for the pushups he'd have to do for it as he said, "We all planned on it anyway sir. No need to order it."

He dropped and started his count and Sosuke laughed and said, "Good to know my lessons were ingrained."

Everyone laughed at that and when class let out Sosuke had been going to tell him but decided to wait until the next day. When Naruto went home he was happy. He laid in his room at the Uchiha compound that had become his home over the last few months and was happy.

He came down and Sasuke said, "So you ready for today?"

"Oh you bet. I'm pumped. And my whole class from last night is going to be waiting outside the Academy when we're released." Said Naruto

"Awesome." Said Sasuke

They walked in and they sat down. When Iruka came in he handed out the exams. Naruto smirked when he used his subtle Genjutsu skills and walked right up to Iruka and copied the answer key flawlessly and sat back down and then wrote the answers on Sasuke's empty test paper that he had been pretending to read over. When he sat back down Sasuke just recopied the answers into his own hand writing. Sasuke chuckled to himself because it was perfect. No one even noticed him doing it either. When their exam ended Sasuke fist bumped Naruto and they both cracked up as they left. Then came the practical portion and had been declined by Naruto to cheat in this section so they did it themselves. Sasuke and he both got 20 out of 20. Naruto having helped him with his throwing after he started training together.

Naruto stood in the field and said, "So who is my opponent to be Iruka-sensei?"

Just then a man that was a tall and well-built with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. Naruto paled and said, "Seriously Sensei. Please tell me you're kidding. You're not making me fight him?"

Iruka smiled and said, "Nope he's your opponent."

The man in a loud voice said, "UZUMAKI MY YOUGTHFUL FRIEND ARE YOU NOT PLEASED TO BE FACING ME ON THIS ESTIMED DAY FOR THIS GLORIOUS REAON?"

Naruto merely crouched and covered his head with his hood more and said, "Why? Why are you punishing me Sensei?"

He was crying too it seemed and Iruka said, "Naruto quit being melodramatic."

"But why him of all the people in the village? Why did you have to pick Maito Gai for me to face?" said Naruto

The kids all remembered what Naruto said about nightmares and now they knew why and Iruka said, "Because he is the only one who can possibly face you and not break someone. Or do you want a repeat of what happened with Sasuke? You punched him once Naruto and you broke his neck and his jaw."

Naruto stood up and said, "No Sensei."

"Alright and for the record it was the Sandaime who recommended Gai-san face you." Said Iruka

Naruto stood up and said, "Alright fine but then the medical bills go to him and not me."

Gai laughed and Naruto said, "And you please normal voice please. My ears are still ringing for the training session we had three months ago."

Gai had went to yell but said, "Of course my youthful friend. All you need do is ask."

Iruka said, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes Umino-san." Said Gai

"Yes sensei." Said Naruto as he took his cloak off and shocked his class.

Instead of the usual girly Jutsu and attire. Naruto was dressed like Iruka was and Sasuke said, "Wearing your Ninja uniform are we. Think you'll get points for it."

"Nah just didn't feel like wasting It." said Naruto amused

When they both went at each other they literally clashed. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh was heard. And Naruto kicked Gai away from himself and then reached down and unclasped something and tossed them to land on the ground in a solid thump and then jumped before going at him again as a blur. And Sasuke said, "This should be interesting. Naruto dropped a set of weights."

"A set as in he's wearing more." Said Kiba

"Five more to be exact. He maxed out all six sets." Said Sasuke, "They don't come in anything higher in his size."

When Naruto went flying he flipped midair and then came flying back at him as if he pushed off a wall instead of thin air. Kiba said, "Whoa how'd he do that?"

"Naruto is just good." Said Sasuke amused, "Don't ask me how he does half of what he does."

Naruto actually shocked them again when he fist bumped Gai's fist mid motion before turning around him and he actually struck the man in the leg and knocked his knee out and then grabbed him around the neck and flipped backward over his shoulder bodily throwing Gai out of the ring and through the outer wall of the Academy. Naruto stood up and said, "I think I win sensei."

Iruka was too shocked to say anything and Hinata tapped him and he said, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke go into the mission room and ask for the Hokage to send someone to check on Gai for me."

"Got it sensei." Said Sasuke before leaving.

"Sasuke what a surprise. What can I do for you?' said Hiruzen

"Iruka-sensei needs you to send someone to check on Gai-san." Said Sasuke

"Why check on him?" said Hiruzen smiling

"You had him face Naruto in a straight up Taijutsu match. Naruto bodily threw him through the academy wall and out of the academy sir.' Said Sasuke

This caused several things. Genma to drop his senbon, Hiruzen his pipe, files to fall to the floor. And one silver haired Nin to drop his orange book and he looked at him and said, "Uzumaki Naruto just beat Maito Gai in a taijutsu match?'

"Yes Hatake-san." Said Sasuke

"Did Gai have his weights on?" Kakashi

Sasuke said, "He did at first but after Naruto removed one set of his he had to remove all of his weights. So no he did not when Naruto defeated him. But you should know Naruto was still wearing five sets of his weights."

"How many sets? And how much weight each set?" said kakashi

"Six sets all the same amount of weight. He maxed the sets. They are each 5,000 Lbs. each. Their as much as he can hold for his height.' Said Sasuke

"Naruto wears 30,000 Lbs. total daily?' said Kakashi

"Yes sir.' Said Sasuke

Kakashi said, "I'm going to go check on him myself sir. I want to know if he knocked him out."

They left and arrived at the training field and Kakashi summoned his pack and said, "Go track Gai. The pup sent him flying."

The pack was shocked but did and Kakashi looked at Iruka and said, "If he knocked out Gai he gets a reward Umino."

"What kind of reward?" said Naruto smiling, "I already get a reward for either tieing or beating Sasuke for rookie of the year."

"You knocked out our Taijutsu master in a Taijutsu match pup and I will see to it you get 15,000 ryo for It." said Kakashi as he left

Naruto said, "Cool I get my allowance on top of my allowance."

This caused Sasuke to laugh and say, "only you Naruto only you."

Then came their stealth portion and then Ninjutsu portion. Naruto aced it even getting 50 clones made instead of the required 3 and Naruto was proud of it and he actually walked into class and showed off the Hai-ate and Sasuke high fived him and said, "So do you think we tied or did you beat me?"

"Tied. I made sure I tied at the very least.' Said Naruto smiling

When Iruka came in he gave his speech and said, "Alright at team placements you will find out who made rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year and dead last. They will be placed together on a team."

"Unless of course we tied then we're together.' Said Naruto amused

"Yes unless you two tied.' Said Iruka

They all walked out and they saw all these Nins waiting and Naruto looked at the Hokage and said, "Can't me and Sasuke know our scores at least Jiji?"

Hiruzen laughed and said, "Yeah alright. Iruka?"

Iruka chuckled and tallied up their scores and said, "You tied."

Both jumped and Naruto said, "Alright you owe me one Jutsu old man."

"Yes I do Naruto. Come by my office later today and I will have it for you." Said Hiruzen

Naruto inclined his head and ran over to the Nin's waiting and said, "Look I passed guys."

Everyone cheered and clapped and Sosuke raised on hand and said, "Score?"

"Tied for Rookie of the year with Sasuke Uchiha." Said Naruto proudly shocking the rest of the ones there.

Sosuke smiled and the others hugged him and high fived him even. Naruto actually shocked them all when he actually got down on his knees and openly bowed to Sosuke and said, "Thank you Sosuke-san for helping me these last three months. If not for your help I wouldn't have graduated at all let alone tying for Rookie of the Year."

Sosuke laughed and said, "You are welcome now stand up Maelstrom."

Naruto stood up smiling and said, "Oh and you're not going to guess who I faced for my Taijutsu match."

"Who?" said Sosuke

"Maito Gai himself." Said Naruto

Kakashi appeared just then and looked at the Hokage and said, "Sir I informed Uzumaki that he would be reward with 15,000ryo if he managed to knock out Gai."

Hiruzen said, "Granted. So verdict?"

"Not only was Gai out cold sir. He was lying next to the wall near the main gate. He cracked the wall near the gate and caused several of the ANBU on the wall to fall to the ground. They said it sounded and felt like Tsunade herself had punched someone who pissed her off." Said Kakashi, "Sir Gai is off duty for a while. He had a busted leg and arm as well. Plus a massive concussion from the impact."

Naruto cringed and said, "Least I didn't break his neck or back."

"True." Said Kakashi smiling, "I am still not going to let him live down the fact he got his ass kid by an 11 year old pre-Genin though pup."

Naruto laughed and said, "I know right."

Hiruzen handed something to Naruto and said, "Your reward for beating our taijutsu master. And here is the Jutsu I promised you for making Rookie of the year."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright this is so awesome." He unrolled it and hugged Hiruzen, "Thanks grandpa. I promise I'll use it wisely."

"I know you will Naruto. Enjoy it. You earned it.' said Hiruzen returning the hug given, "And don't teach it to anyone else unless your Jonin instructor says you can. You could kill them by accident alright."

"Yes sir.' Said Naruto smiling

Sosuke smiled and said, "Maelstrom I have my own present for you."

Naruto looked at him and he handed him a scroll. Naruto unrolled it and read it and said, "Is this for real?"

"Yes it is." Said Sosuke, "So you accept?"

Naruto was in shock and Hiruzen said, "You don't have to. As of right now you're considered an adult."

Naruto smiled and said, "Does this include…"

Sosuke laughed and said, "Yes if he wants."

Naruto went over and surprised Sasuke by jumping on his back and showing his the paper and Sasuke said, "Whoa."

Naruto said, "It's legit and includes you. So what says you yes or no?"

Sasuke said, "Yours is yes I know that."

Naruto said, "Yep so you want to come with? We can have a second chance and be happy for once."

Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hand and went over and both bowed and said, "We accept sir."

Sosuke said, "Then why are you bowing and calling me sir for?"

The others wondered what he meant when both boys hugged him and Hiruzen said, "Alright I'll make it official."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Gramps."

"Welcome my boy." Said Hiruzen

Naruto was so happy and Naruto looked at him and said, "So should we go back to the Uchiha compound and pack before going home Dad?"

The class was shocked and Sasuke said, "OR are we staying there and packing your stuff Father?"

That shocked them more and Sosuke smiled at them both and said, "My place is way bigger and far more hidden than that compound ever was. So let's go get your stuff. Sasuke you can leave a note as to where to find you for your crow ok."

"Kay." Said Sasuke smiling

They left then and Kakashi said, "He asked to adopt them?"

"He asked for Naruto actually but Naruto wasn't going to leave Sasuke and I told him that too when he asked me. He said if I was right he'd take Sasuke too if he wanted to come." Said Hiruzen smiling, "Sosuke has more right to Naruto than anyone it seems."

"What do you mean sir?' said Iruka

"Kuroki is a false surname. Sosuke's real name is Sosuke Uzumaki. He is Kushina's twin brother it seems. His Father died in the bombing and his mother was killed by bounty hunters when he was 13. He's only been living here for the last 5 years since Naruto turned 6." Said Hiruzen, "I couldn't not let him take Naruto he is his Uncle by blood after all."

Kakashi smiled and said, "That means the Daimyo's order has to be overturned. Sosuke's an Uzumaki so the clan's not dead."

"Nope it's not. Which means Naruto gets his full inheritance now too." Said Hiruzen

Naruto was happy and said, "Oh man this is awesome."

Sosuke laughed and said, "Amazed I wanted you brat?"

"Yes actually. How'd the old man get permission?" said Naruto, "No one's been able to adopt me."

"I got more claim to you than they did. The reason I knew who your parents were and all that concerning Uzu is because I am Sosuke Uzumaki. I am your Uncle Naruto." Said Sosuke

Naruto stopped and looked at him and said, "Why not tell me this from the beginning?"

"Wasn't sure it was you." Said Sosuke, "Wasn't till the Sandaime confirmed it that first day. Then I was being slammed by the council. I just now got them to back off. Took me going to the Daimyo and having his order turned over for it to work. I got the announcement last night that I had you. I was going to tell you last night but thought it would be better to hear it today."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke said, "So you took custody of him and adopted me?"

"Yep. Though to be fair I am taking custody of you. My grandfather was Izuna Uchiha. So I and Naruto carry Uchiha blood." Said Sosuke smiling

Naruto smiled and said, "This is awesome right Sasuke."

"Yep it's perfect." Said Sasuke

They walked into the house and went to their rooms and Sasuke screamed when he entered his. Naruto came running in and said, "Dad."

Sosuke came in and they found Itachi lying on the bed bloody. Sosuke went over and checked him and said, "He's alive."

He lifted him and said, "I'm taking him to the hospital. Boys run back and inform the Hokage immediately."

Both ran from the house and back to the academy. Sasuke was almost crying and when they came into the academy grounds the parents still there since they'd shunshined there and Naruto had dropped his weights and carried Sasuke. They got there and Naruto skidded causing a massive dust cloud. Sasuke got down as it cleared and Naruto said, "Gramps."

"Naruto what's wrong?" said Hiruzen

"Crow's in the village. He's badly hurt and was taken to the Hospital by father. You need to get there immediately.' Said Naruto shocking the adults who knew that code name

Hiruzen said, "Kakashi you're in charge of them."

They all left and Kakashi grabbed them both and joined them at the hospital. They sat in the waiting room waiting. Sasuke was actually crying cause Itachi was literally all the family he had left. He may not have liked how they came to be the only ones left but he valued his brother now more than ever because he still loved him. Even after everything he realized Itachi was still his brother and regardless of what Itachi had done he still loved Itachi and wanted him to come home.

 _A/N: I want to take the time to thank my reviewers._

 _TheRealDeal44_

 _Destroyerz123_

 _Burning DragonSword_

 _CW_

 _Louends_

 _Kerrydwen_

 _And Guest to who I would just like to say I thank you for the wonderful review. I like it so much I am reposting it on here for everyone to read._

 _Guest chapter 1. 3h ago_

 _LESSON NUMBER 1: DONT GIVE UP!_

 _The only advice I can give is to study human relationships. Kids no matter how brilliant tend to ACT LIKE KIDS. I was once in charge of a certified genius. She had easily skipped 3 grades at a young age and was still smarter than the group of 11 year olds she was with BY FAR. In fact she was probably smarter than me... and yet she still was a kid. Even Sasuke in the beginning could act like a kid._

 _Your writing's good but the characters are wooden. It's the difference between playing with dolls and watching a professional theatrical production. One just seems like you're forcing the characters to move and act like you want them to. The other seems natural and seamless. Much like actors your job as a writer is to convince the audience that they are reading something that is real. Since you're writing about demons and ninja and chakra you're going to have to convince us through your characters._

 _It's a great idea that jumps on a plot hole that I myself have been bugged by. The writing itself is good. Work a bit more on that character development (people watch, heck even drama watch) and you'll be a great author._


End file.
